The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Following T'Chaka's death and T'Challa's coronation to the throne what starts off as a new golden era dawning for the people of Wakanda turns tragic when secrets buried long ago begin to rise to the surface. For a young woman that was adopted into the royal family as an infant after Klaw's attack on Wakanda many years prior these are secrets that should've remained unearthed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Prologue**

 _Millions of years ago a meteorite made of vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa. Affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of men came five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda. The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman received a vision from the Panther Goddess Bast who led him to the heart-shaped herb. A plant that granted him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. The warrior became King and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. Four tribes agreed to live under the Kings rule, but the Jabari Tribe isolated themselves in the mountains._

 _The Wakandan's used vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation. But as Wakanda thrived the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep vibranium safe the Wakandan's vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world._

 _Years passed and Wakanda fell into a state of peace and tranquility lacking from the rest of the worlds populations. But in the year 1992 an incident threatened to destroy the serenity the Wakandan's had worked so hard to maintain._

 _In Oakland California the current Black Panther and King of Wakanda, T'Chaka traveled from his home country to visit his brother N'Jobu. N'Jobu had taken an assignment in America as a War Dog, to merely observe on the world around him and report back. What N'Jobu hadn't been aware of was this his brother had sent another War Dog named Zuri out as a spy to report on his brothers comings and goings. It was because of this spy that T'Chaka had learned of his brother's treachery._

 _N'Jobu did the unthinkable. He told an outsider where to find vibranium inside Wakanda. That outsider was a black market arms dealer, smuggler, and gangster going by the name of Ulysses Klaue a known mercenary in the criminal underworld._

 _N'Jobu's intentions were pure, but his hopes were naive. Having watched their brothers and sisters in the outside world suffer because they didn't have the tools to fight back he sought to help them. With vibranium weapons the suppressed could've overthrown all the other countries and Wakanda could rule them all in what he considered in his mind the right way._

 _So N'Jobu aided the very evil he wished to destroy in his desire to fulfill that dream._

 _Klaue stole a quarter ton of vibranium, triggering a bomb of the border and taking many lives down with him._

 _This was the very reason why T'Chaka was confronting his brother now at the word of his informant._

 _In the end T'Chaka was forced to eliminate his own blood to protect Wakanda and its people._

 _Fearing the state Wakanda would fall into in light of N'Jobu's betrayal T'Chaka made the choice to leave his brothers body behind and order Zuri to never speak of this tragedy to anyone. Lest the truth be known and chaos would ensue. So King T'Chaka and Zuri took the vibranium N'Jobu had concealed in his home and left for Wakanda._

 _But the vibranium wasn't the only thing King T'Chaka took with him that night. No the precious cargo he took back home was far more valuable than anything else on this earth._

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'll give you one guess on what that "precious cargo" would be.**

 **Just so you guys are aware I need the movie on ITunes to write this story efficiently and unless a book of the movie is released I won't there another for a long time. So it may be a while before the next chapter comes out.**

 **I promise I will do the best I can.**

 **I'm having a little difficulty thinking of a name for my character. I was thinking like Night from Queen of Katwe or Tamu which is Swahili for sweet. Which one do you guys think sounds better?**

 **Also, what direction do you guys think my story is going to go? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 1**

It's been over a week since the terrorist attack on the United Nations where many were confirmed dead including the beloved late King of Wakanda T'Chaka. Succession of the throne is expected to fall to the oldest of the King's three children. For the past few days heed been occupied with catching the person responsible for the man responsible for the terrorist attack that killed his father. Now that this was over with the coronation ceremony could proceed.

After his father's death T'Challa had vowed to find the murderer and bring him to justice. Having done so the new patriarch of Wakanda was returning to his country to become officially crowned. But there was one stop he had to make first before he and his main bodyguard Okoye, the head of the Dora Milaje, reached home. This was to pick up T'Challa's former lover a woman named Nakia whose province was the River Tribe.

Not only is Nakia a member of a royal bloodline she is, also, an undercover spy for Wakanda regularly placed in other country's to complete certain missions. At present Nakia had been sent under deep cover to help liberate enslaved women in Nigeria. Okoye and T'Challa intercepted the transports she and many other women were on to retrieve her in the process freeing the captured people Nakia had integrated herself into.

For the remainder of the journey T'Challa and Nakia sat in the open passenger area behind the cockpit relishing and enjoying each other's company after so long a separation.

Okoye was the one flying the aircraft and was quick to notify the duo when they finally arrived at familiar landmarks.

"Sister Nakia, my Prince," said Okoye, smiling, "we are home."

Rising from the bench they were sitting on T'Challa and Nakia moved to the cockpit to see the beauty that is Wakanda for themselves. From there they had a perfect view of mountains and rainforests that fortified the nation against outsiders. Below the citizens who lived on the outskirts that upheld Wakanda's image of a farming waved at the jet. Eventually they came to the force field that crated the illusion of a mountain range covered in trees and cliffs. The hover jet flew directly for it not slowing down.

"This never gets old," said T'Challa, fondly.

The ship went through the force field and before their very eyes the mountains were transformed into an advanced technological thriving city that is the true Wakanda.

Okoye took the jet directly to the palace where the rest of the royal family and some of the Dora Milaje waited to greet them upon arrival.

The ramp of the jet was lowered and the trio departed the ship. The Dora Milaje saluted their leader as he walked down their line.

"Queen Mother, Princess," said Nakia, bowing respectfully. "I comfort for your loss."

"Thank you, Nakia. It is so good to have you back with us," said Queen Mother Ramonda, smiling fondly.

"Take her to the River Province to prepare her for the ceremony," ordered Okoye to her second in command Ayo.

"Yes, General," said Ayo, crossing her arms in an X symbol in front of her chest as a salute.

Ayo then escorted Nakia to a ship waiting nearby for transport to the River Tribe's territory. Nakia looked back at T'Challa once before boarding the ship.

T'Challa watched her go with longing eyes.

Shuri saw this and snickered at her brother. Oh this would be prime ammunition for the youngest of the T'Chaka's children Shuri to use against her elder brother and now was as best of a time as ever.

"Did he freeze," she asked, smirking.

"Like an antelope in headlights," said Okoye, grinning toothily.

Okoye was referring to when she and T'Challa had fought the human traffickers to retrieve Nakia. All had gone well until he saw her. T'Challa froze in the heat of the moment unable to take his eyes off of her just like now so Okoye had to intervene. He wasn't going to be able to live the embarrassing humiliation of that down for a while to come.

Shuri burst in giggles and even the Queen Mother couldn't refrain from smiling a little. Okoye winked at the Princess.

T'Challa was not amused.

"Are you finished," said T'Challa, peeved, brow raised.

Okoye thumped the butt of her vibranium spear into the ground three times signaling the Dora Milaje to leave granting the royal family some privacy.

"So surprised, my little sister came to see me off before our big day," snickered T'Challa, playfully.

"You wish," scoffed Shuri. "I'm here for the EMP Beads. I've developed an update."

"Update? No. It worked perfectly," said T'Challa.

It was true the EMP Beads Shuri had developed in her lab worked without a hitch. These devices would emit a powerful electromagnetic pulse when activated disrupting all electrical applications within range of contact no matter the type of technology. On the primitive vehicles the human traffickers in Nigeria had used there had been no difficulty in any form.

Shuri would disagree, but not in a bad way.

"How many times do I have to teach you just because something works doesn't mean it can't be improved," said Shuri, holding out her hand.

"You are teaching me? What do you know," said T'Challa, handing her the things she asked for.

"More that you," said Shuri, walking away to prepare for the ceremony herself.

T'Challa just had to get the final word in.

"I can't wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfit," jabbed T'Challa, knowing how much she despised wearing such old fashioned clothes.

In retaliation Shuri didn't slow in her stride instead raising her hand flipping the bird at her brother.

"Shuri," scolded Ramonda, admonishing her daughter for her unladylike behavior. She hadn't even needed to turn around to be aware of what Shuri had done.

The Queen Mother knew all of her children so well.

"Sorry, Mother," said Shuri, lowering the offending appendage.

"How are you feeling today, Mama," asked T'Challa, concerned for her emotional state.

Ramonda had not taken the news of her husband's death well, but with time to sufficiently mourn and grieve she had come to accept it. Ramonda moved on so she could be of good use to her son and advice him properly.

"Proud. Your father and I would talk about this day all the time, " said Ramonda, wrapping her hands around his arms and squeezing supportive reassurance. "He is with us…And it is your time to be king."

T'Challa nodded and scanned his eyes over the surrounding area looking for someone. A young woman he assumed would've been present on his return.

"Tamu is not in the capital, but she will be joining us for the ceremony," said Ramonda, already knowing who he was looking for.

"Where is Tamu," inquired T'Challa. "I'd expected her to be her to greet me."

"She left to inform the Jibari of your father's death. We were going to send a message to them by a communicator, but she insisted on going herself in order to ease any tension that may arise from them learning of your succession to the throne, " said Ramonda, a knowing expression on her face.

T'Challa's eyes narrowed upon hearing his other sister was on another diplomatic mission to the Jibari again.

Tamu is the second child granted to T'Challa and his wife Ramonda after T'Challa was born, but she wasn't of royal lineage. She'd been adopted into their family after Klaw's unprovoked attack that ended up killing many innocents in his greed for vibranium upon the King's insistence. So coming from a low ranking family she is now the appointed ambassador for the Tribes for some years now since her 21 birthday. She went on regular missions to the assorted tribes, but more often than most would've liked Tamu would be sent travel to the Jibari deep in the mountain ranges on their father's command to settle any unease they may create.

Tamu always assured her family before and after these trips that she could handle herself easily around the Jibari and keep things strictly professional, but there was times T'Challa thought he could sense an ulterior purpose behind her many visits to this alienated tribe. Unlike with other ambassadors that had been sent to the Jibari Tamu had been able to appease the restless warriors without too much trouble. T'Challa didn't doubt her skill as a representative, but there was more to it than just her being a good emissary for the royal family. He'd never spoken these thoughts aloud out of respect for all she had accomplished so far, but he wasn't the only person to think this way as his mother just proved.

No matter how many times Tamu would deny it the suspicion was there.

He would be right.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! I managed to get the next chapter up after all, but once again I warn you I may not be able to get the next one up for a long while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 2**

Tamu sat in the hovercraft fidgeting with her hands as she reminisced on her recent visit to the Jabari. But it wasn't the tribal as a unison she was worried about.

Since she became the ambassador for the Tribes Tamu lost count of how many times she had been sent to the Jabari. The first time she went to the Jabari's lands its people weren't as welcoming as the other tribes. But overtime with a careful mixture of patience and had work Tamu managed to obtain their trust and eventual acceptance.

That's not all.

As time went by Tamu and M'Baku developed an…attachment to each other. Well if you could call that.

Tamu and M'Baku spent a lot time together whenever she was on their lands. It got to the point where Tamu started creating excuses just so she could go there to see him. It was no secret with the Jabari, but they always took precautions so no one outside from the other kingdoms would become aware. It would not bode well for them if they did. Their bond was so strong that Tamu and M'Baku could know what the other was thinking without having to utter a single word.

It's because Tamu knew him so well that she feared what M'Baku might do this day at her brother's coronation. When she'd arrived at the Jabari lands to inform them of her adoptive father's death Tamu saw a glint appear in her beloveds eyes. A look that she did not like. She could see it in his eyes. He was up to something and he was aware she wouldn't approve of as she left. Which is why when she pressed him for answers M'Baku evaded answering her fully only that she would see him there.

Tamu had a bad feeling about this.

As Tamu prepared for the ceremony on the plane she hoped with all her heart that M'Baku wouldn't cause a scene.

But let's get real. In her heart Tamu knew that was merely an unrealistic desire. M'Baku is undoubtedly going to so something stupid. It's just in his nature rather than do so otherwise.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The Black Panther movie just got released four days ago. You know what that means. I can finally get on with updates for this story! Ah!**

 **Sorry about how short this is. Just take it as a sign of better things yet to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 3**

When Tamu got to the platform her mother and sister were already there waiting for her wearing their full ceremonial garb for the coronation like she was.

Shuri hugged her big sister enthusiastically glad to have her back home. As the youngest of the royal family brood she's constantly seeing her siblings leave the capital for days or weeks at a time. This is whether to see the outside world or official business in other parts of Wakanda. Seeing them come back to her always made Shuri's day.

The hug Queen Mother Ramonda gave to her eldest daughter was far more delicate and sophisticated.

"Welcome home, Tamu," said Ramonda, caressing the side of Tamu's face softly. "How was your trip?"

"Productive," said Tamu.

"The Jabari," said Ramonda, concerned, "are they coming to the ceremony?"

Shaking her head, Tamu said "No, I managed to talk him out of making an appearance…Or, at least I think I did."

"Tell me," said Ramonda.

"It's the look M'Baku gave me when I left. Let's just say it made me feel very uneasy," elaborated Tamu, bluntly.

"Mother, do you think The Jabari might try something during the ceremony," asked Shuri. "The Jabari have never cared for the direction Baba took in ruling Wakanda. Nor did the other tribal leaders of old for their people. What if they try to dethrone T'Challa before he is even crowned?"

"I cannot answer that, but I pray to Bast that they do not," said Ramonda. "Tamu, did M'Baku show any signs of what his intentions were?"

Tamu sighed "It's hard to say. The Jabari are very hard to read, very imposing and pensive. M'Baku is no exception. If he is planning something disruptive then I haven't seen any indication."

"Then we must tread carefully," said Ramonda, releasing a breath and putting a smile on her face. "Let's not let such issues plague the jubilation of this special day. For your brother sake we must maintain our unity."

"Yes, Mother," said both Shuri and Tamu, coinciding.

"Now come the other tribes have already assembled on the boats. We must make haste or we will be late," advised Ramonda.

Mother and daughters were then escorted to the barge prepared for them. On each and every boat stood a magnificent statue in tribute to the Panther Goddess Bast. In order to reach the traditional ceremonial sight, where all the past Wakanda Kings have been taken to for their coronations, they'd all have to travel down a mighty river. This river would take them to a waterfall that concealed a hidden pool on a ridge that would serve as an arena for any challengers that may lay claim to the throne.

All of the tribes were celebrating on their separate barges. Each was dancing in their own styles following the beat of the drummers and their instruments. The barges soon reached the waterfall, but something had to be done for them to get to it. This is where the Dora Milaje came in.

Okoye gave a command and as one all of the soldiers of the Dora Milaje and separate regiments attending the ceremony thumped their spears onto the decks simultaneously. The energy wave created from the vibranium in the weapons activated a device deep in the water. This contraption diverted water draining it from up top and moving it through a passageway created so there wouldn't be any hazardous buildup. Other paths opened that would allow the people attending to safely move down.

So the barges were safely beached and everyone got into position.

By the time T'Challa got there in a jet that took him from the place he'd been treated everyone was ready singing harmoniously in great spirits. T'Challa was covered in customary paint hand made by the natural elements exactly how they used to do it in ancient times. The paint and symbols on his skin represented those of the Black Panther. In his hands T'Challa held a sword and shield as he walked off the ramp of the jet. The moment he stepped off the plane took off.

T'Challa went to meet Zuri, his fathers oldest friend and confidant. Zuri is, also, the keeper, maintainer, and caregiver of the treasured heart-shaped herb. Among the people of Wakanda he is a great spiritual figure that many deeply respected for his knowledge and wisdom.

T'Challa swept his eyes over the crowd eventually resting on his mother and sisters. T'Challa's visage visibly softened and he smiled as he saw Tamu among their number. Tamu grinned gazing at him full of love and pride. Her heart sent him waves of positive energy to share in his finest hour.

Zuri raised his hand for silence and they all quieted leaving only the sounds of the animals and roaring falls.

"I, Zuri...son of Badu, give to you…Prince T'Challa the Black Panther," said Zuri.

T'Challa unsheathed his sword in preparation for a possible fight. T'Challa knelt on one knee into the water. Everyone crossed their arms in an "X" in front of their chests and quickly returned them to their sides.

One of Zuri's priestesses came forth holding a small wooden bowl carrying an important potion in the palms of his hands.

Zuri said "The prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped."

Zuri took the potion to T'Challa tipping it into his mouth so he could drink it. The affects of the potion were instant. The veins of T'Challa's circulatory system popped out of his skin turning black as all the abilities of the Black Panther were withdrawn.

Tamu felt for him. From what she read this wasn't a painless process. Accepting the gifts of the Black Panther was one thing, but revoking them is entirely different. T'Challa was panting heavily from the exertion when it was done, but he was all right. T'Challa righted himself and stood with dignity in front of his subjects.

"Praise the ancestors," said Zuri.

"Praise the ancestors," echoed the crowd.

"Victory in ritual combat comes by yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior…I now offer…a path to the throne," said Zuri, pointing at T'Challa.

A warrior from the Merchant Tribe stepped forward.

"The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today," said the Headwoman of the Merchant Tribe.

W'Kabi, T'Challa's best friend released the war cry of the Border Tribe.

"The Border Tribe will not challenge today," spoke the representative from the Border Tribe.

"Yibambe," shouted Nakia. The people of The River Tribe echoed her battle cry.

The River Tribe Elder said "The River Tribe will not challenge today."

"The Mining Tribe will not challenge today," said the female shaman and healer of the Mining Tribe.

"Is there any member of a royal blood who wishes to challenge for the throne," offered Zuri once more.

At first it looked like none would answer. Then Shuri raised her hand and people gasped looking at her in shock and suspense. T'Challa's own sister challenging his right to lead? Unthinkable!

But they needn't fret. Their fears were unfounded. Shuri just couldn't resist having a bit of fun.

"This corset is really uncomfortable...so can we all just wrap it up and go home," said Shuri, clapping her hands for emphasis.

Tamu could understand that. She hated them. But still was no reason to act as she was now.

"Shuri," admonished Tamu.

Ramonda even went as far as to pinch her youngest daughter.

T'Challa simply shook his head smiling fondly at Shuri's antics. The spectators either laughed or shook their heads at Shuri in amusement and disapproval.

"Ya hoo hoo! Bafa! Ya hoo hoo! Bafa! Ya hoo hoo! Bafa!"

All heads snapped towards the part of the ridge that took them to where they were. As seconds passed the chant spoken kept getting louder and louder.

Tamu froze when she heard that chant coming from the mouth of the cavern.

Fight to the death.

Tamu slowly closed her eye in horrified trepidation when she concluded the war cry and its translation. Only one tribe used it.

"No, no, no, no," murmured Tamu, pleadingly. "M'Baku, please, no."

 **Authors Note:**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 4**

The chanting from the Jabari continued and then from out of the mouth of the passageway came six Jabari warriors. Behind them came M'Baku bearing a gorilla ceremonial mask and covered in Jabari war paint as his warriors were.

W'Kabi had to be held back from doing anything rash when he saw them.

"Are they Jabari," said Shuri.

Nodding, Tamu said "Yes."

"I thought you said they weren't coming," whispered Shuri.

"Obviously M'Baku didn't listen to me," said Tamu, eyeing M'Baku intently as he made his way down to T'Challa.

M'Baku's warriors kept back while he loomed over T'Challa continuing to chant fiercely. Then when it came to an end her removed the mask from his face.

"M'Baku, what are you doing here," demanded Zuri.

"It's challenge day," said M'Baku, simply, dismissively nonchalant.

M'Baku then turned to address those gathered.

"We have watched and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child," boomed M'Baku in contemptuous dissatisfaction, gesturing with his club at Shuri. Tamu and Ramonda each put an arm in front of her as the warriors surrounding them pointed their weapons at M'Baku for protection. "Who scoffs at tradition!"

Apparently they'd gotten there early enough to hear Shuri's passing comment before.

M'Baku began to circle around to face T'Challa again. As he did so he and Tamu momentarily locked eyes. Tamu silently beseeched M'Baku to cease and desist, but he would not. For the sake of his tribes honor and pride.

"And now you want to hand the nation over to this prince who could not keep his own father safe," smirked M'Baku, arrogantly.

So that was M'Baku's play. He wanted to prove to all that T'Challa was not worthy to receive the crown because of the reason that he's incompetent. Tamu could tell T'Challa is struggling to keep his temper and composure in check. He still blamed himself for not being able to save T'Chaka from his fate.

"We will not have it," roared M'Baku, deep baritone echoing off the walls of the falls. "I said we will not have it, oh! I, M'Baku, leader of the Jabari-."

"I accept your challenge, M'Baku," said T'Challa, cordially curt.

Not like he could've refused anyhow. Doing so would've made T'Challa appear weak like a coward. Not a good way to start his reign.

Smug, confident he will be the victor, M'Baku said "Glory to Hanuman."

Drummers beat on their instruments in preparation for the ritual combat challenge. M'Baku and T'Challa donned their ceremonial masks. T'Challa's had the markings and the symbolic appearance of the Black Panther.

"Jabari," said M'Baku, raising a fist. M'Baku's warriors all got into line spears pointed at the dueling pair.

Raising a fist, T'Challa said "Dora Milaje! Yibambe!"

The Dora Milaje marched down from the cliff to do the same as the Jabari warriors in the shallow pool. While they challenge was fought they and the Jabari would be closing in on M'Baku and T'Challa forcing them closer and closer to the edge leaving no escape. One would have to die or yield for the challenge to be complete. This circle is impenetrable. It could not be breached.

T'Challa wielded a spear in one hand, a shield in the other. M'Baku held a club staff as his blunt weapon.

"Let the challenge begin," proclaimed Zuri, thumping the butt of his spear onto the hard stone.

T'Challa banged the spear on his shield and the ritual combat began.

The set up was pretty evenly matched even though the size difference between the two combatants was quite noticeable. Being much smaller T'Challa had speed and agility on his side. Most would see this as an advantage, but where it came to M'Baku an opponent had to really think light on their feet. M'Baku is a hardened Jabari warrior. In truth he is one of the strongest they've ever had in the Jabari Tribe. He is highly well versed whether he is armed or unarmed in combat.

Tamu was careful to remain neutral even as many cheered for T'Challa. Tamu was torn. She didn't know whom to root for. On one hand she wanted T'Challa to live and be King, but on the other she loved M'Baku and didn't want him to perish. So she wisely kept her mouth shut stifling the overwhelming urge to jump down there and break up this pointless fight. So instead she prayed to Bast that both of them would make it out of this alive however unlikely that is.

At first M'Baku had the upper hand getting the better of T'Challa a couple of times.

"Stand up," shouted M'Baku.

T'Challa stood getting back into the fight.

M'Baku roared.

"Come," said T'Challa.

M'Baku took a massive swipe at T'Challa and his mask came flying off as he was flung into the air landing with a splash back into the pool.

"Where is your god now," taunted M'Baku.

T'Challa now had no choice but to go hand to hand with M'Baku. M'Baku too went without weapons. He didn't need them to finish this. Eventually M'Baku managed to restrain T'Challa in a bear hug beginning to crush his opponent with his strength.

"No powers," bellowed M'Baku, head butting T'Challa in the face. "No claws. No special suit, oh! Just a boy not fit to lead!"

T'Challa was put in a daze from the repeated impacts. From how his head was flung back he stared at his family with blurry eyes.

"Show him who you are," exclaimed Ramonda, her voice muffled by the ringing in his ears.

T'Challa hollered somehow finding the strength to break free from the bear hug M'Baku had trapped him in.

T'Challa punched M'Baku multiple times in the face eventually cracking the gorilla mask. It dropped into the water revealing blood coming from a wound on a stunned M'Baku's forehead.

M'Baku then stabbed T'Challa in the chest with sharp butt of his blunt staff.

The people screamed in horror.

Grasping his end of the blunt staff, refusing to yield, T'Challa roared "I am Prince T'Challa son of King T'Chaka!"

Shuri encouraged "You can do this, T'Challa!"

T'Challa pulled the blunt staff out of his chest. When M'Baku tried to do it again this time with a finishing blow T'Challa avoided it. He then used the bulk of his fighting skills to bring M'Baku close to the edge of the Warrior Falls as they were called. The circle was now so tight they barely had room to move.

Tamu gasped bringing a hand to cover her lips tears in her eyes. Those watching probably thought they were tears of joy for T'Challa when in fact they were ones of horror and alarm for M'Baku. By all purposed it appeared like T'Challa was about to kill him and that would break her heart.

Pinning M'Baku, T'Challa said "Yield! Don't make me kill you!"

"I would rather die," declared M'Baku.

The entire crowd began to chant loudly and boldly for T'Challa as he wrapped his legs tightly around M'Baku's neck in a chokehold. Victory for him was near.

"You have fought with honor! Now yield! Your people need you," said T'Challa.

M'Baku's eyes opened sweeping over the warriors that had volunteered to accompany him here from the mountains.

Lowering his tone so only the two of them could hear, T'Challa reminded "M'Baku, I know of the attachment you share with Tamu. For Bast's sake, don't make me kill you in front of her!"

That did it.

M'Baku's gaze briefly snapped to Tamu. The pain, devastation, and anguish he saw there was more than enough to alter his initial decision to accept death next to the fact that his own tribe would be lost without him.

M'Baku loved her too much to put her through that.

M'Baku tapped T'Challa's leg twice to signal he's yielding the combat to him.

T'Challa promptly released M'Baku.

M'Baku jolted gasping for air as it was sucked into his throat and lungs.

Excluding the Jabari the people shouted in euphoria rejoicing in T'Challa's great triumph.

T'Challa raised his hand in victory rising to his feet meeting the grins, clapping, and cheers of his people.

M'Baku was assisted by his own soldiers. They threw his massive arms over their shoulders to keep him standing. They walked him away to tend to recover and tend to his injuries. As they did so M'Baku glanced at Tamu. He saw she was relieved to see he was all right, but the flashing gleam in Tamu's eyes promised severe berating on her part the moment she could get him alone.

For her M'Baku would take it all. He deserved it after the stunt he just tried to pull.

Tamu then refocused on what was happening with T'Challa.

Holding up the ceremonial necklace symbolizing his anointing as King, Zuri said "I now present to you King T'Challa the Black Panther."

Zuri then garbed T'Challa's neck with the necklace of a panther's teeth and bone.

The two men then embraced.

"Zuri," said T'Challa, smiling.

"My King," said Zuri, patting T'Challa's back proudly in place of his father.

Crossing his arms in an X in front of his chest, T'Challa said "Wakanda forever!"

"Wakanda forever!"

Long live the King!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Fourth of July this year. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 5**

Due to his humiliation in the ritual combat M'Baku was taken to a place of seclusion for his injuries to be tended to before he allowed his men to take him back to Jabari lands. Fortunately for M'Baku nothing was seriously damaged. His bones were left unbroken, but he was heavily bruised and battered with a large abrasion on his broad back. That particular scrape looks pretty nasty.

A healing poultice had been concocted to aid in M'Baku's healing. The healer that had been provided was currently in the middle of putting the mixture on when a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter," said M'Baku, giving the person on the other side leave to come in.

The door opened revealing Tamu and she was far from pleased.

"Leave us," she commanded, flourishing her arm at those in the room excluding M'Baku.

The healer immediately complied, but the Jabari was less so inclined to obey. They looked to their leader for direction. Only when he gave a nod permitting them to leave did they go. As they did so Tamu stopped the healer holding out her hand for the bowl with the poultice in it. She'd finish M'Baku's treatment from here.

That isn't as much as a blessing as it seemed.

M'Baku turned his back to Tamu as she moved behind him. Tamu then started putting concentrated amounts of the paste onto the cuts on his back. This silence went along for almost a five minutes until Tamu couldn't keep silent anymore.

Incensed, Tamu demanded "How could you have lied to me like that? You promised me you weren't going to come."

"Now, I never actually said I wasn't going to make an appearance," quipped M'Baku, snickering.

Tamu didn't like that. In retaliation she slapped the largest open abrasion in M'Baku's back hard.

Not having expected it, cringing, M'Baku exclaimed "Owe!"

Hands on hips, seething, Tamu said "You are very lucky I don't have any iodine with me for that scrape. Burning, stinging iodine."

"I'll keep that in mind," said M'Baku, rubbing the area of the shoulder where she hit.

Irritated, Tamu said "You want to know what really galls me? I mean, not only did you come to the coronation uninvited, but you had the nerve to challenge T'Challa to a ritual combat for the crown! You could've died! You nearly did if T'Challa hadn't shown you mercy at the last second! The thing that tears me up is that if T'Challa had gone through with it there's not a blessed thing I could've done about it! What on earth were you thinking?"

M'Baku didn't answer her. Somber he kept his head bowed having been properly chastised.

Rubbing her eyes, Tamu sighed "I still can't believe you actually yielded the match. That's not like you."

M'Baku muttered something, but it was too inaudible for her to make out.

"What," said Tamu, dabbing the paste onto the large scrape at his back.

"I did it for us," repeated M'Baku.

"Excuse me," said Tamu, blinking. She didn't think she heard that correctly.

Standing so that he was towering over Tamu, placing his hands on her slim shoulders, M'Baku said "I did it for us. If I became King of Wakanda nothing could've stood in our way of being together."

Flustered, shaking her head tiredly, Tamu said "Oh, M'Baku-."

Cupping Tamu's face in the palms of his hands, M'Baku said "You are a Princess of Wakanda and I am the leader of the most despised and hated tribe in the nation. You and I both know that while we are like this there is no way we can officially come together as one. I thought if I became King then things could somehow be different and our dreams could become reality."

Gazing at him fondly, nothing but love and affection in her eyes, Tamu said "You shouldn't take such reckless chances. I don't know what I would've done if T'Challa had to resort to killing you."

"Then you really do love me," said M'Baku, grinning.

Boxing his ear lightly, heart not in it, Tamu said "Shut up."

M'Baku laughed and for the rest of the time they were together as she was completing his treatment any remaining hitches between them were resolved.

Well for the time being at least.

After all there's always tomorrow.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, yes, yes, I know it's short. But I wanted this chapter to just be based around Tamu and M'Baku. To show a bit more the attachment they have between them. Considering how many of you showed interest in this I thought it was only fitting.**

 **Also, I'm a bit torn with something right now. I'm debating on whether or not to put a scene with Erik next. I have an idea for it, but it's up in the air. I'm not too sure. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 6**

Halfway across the world from Wakanda in the Museum of Great Britain in London some deep shit was about to go down.

Inside the West African Exhibit a young man was examining some artifacts closely in their display cases. Earlier he'd asked someone if he could speak to the curator in charge of these artifacts so he could learn more about them.

His request was granted and all Erik Killmonger had to do know was wait for said person to arrive. Once the lady arrived then he would play his part down to the letter. As he stood there Erik noted the security guards that entered the room discreetly taking up strategic positions in case of trouble. Erik smirked when he caught this. So that's the sort of game they wanted to play. That's perfectly fine with him. He'd play right back.

It wasn't long after this that the Curator came into the exhibit approaching him from behind. From the reflection in the see through glass of the case he was standing in front of Erik saw she was holding a foam coffee cup in her hand meaning she'd stopped at a stand close to the front entrance of the building. If all were going according to plan this meant she would be on the receiving end of a very nasty surprise in her drink in a few minutes. The effects simply needed time to kick in, time that he could certainly work with.

Pleasantly, a smile on her face, the Curator said "Good day. How can I help you?"

Getting into character, shrugging, Erik said "I was just checking out these artifacts. They tell me you're the expert."

"You could say that," said the Curator, taking a sip of her coffee.

"They're beautiful," said Erik, slowly walking down the length of the case, pointing at one that took his interest. "Where's this one from?"

"The Bobo Ashanti tribe present day Ghana, 19th century," said the Curator.

"For real," asked Erik.

She nodded in reply.

Gesturing at another mask on the opposite end of the display, Erik said "What about this one?"

"That one is from the Edo people of Benin, 16th century," informed the Curator.

Figuring he'd stalled long enough Erik went over to the display in the exhibit that held the object he really came for.

"Now tell me about this one," said Erik, nodding at the ancient weapon aged with time.

"Also, from Benin, 7th century. Fula tribe, I believe," said the Curator, grunting as she clutched her abdomen a little.

Perfect the poison in her systems were starting to run their course.

Shaking his head, Erik said "Nah."

"I beg your pardon," said the Curator, brow raised.

"It was taken by British soldiers in Benin, but it's from Wakanda. And it's made out of vibranium," corrected Erik.

The Curator stared at him god smacked.

Laughing in amusement at the expression on her face, Erik said "Don't trip. I'm going to take it off your hands for you."

Incredulous, the Curator said "These items aren't for sale."

"How do you think your ancestors got these," said Erik, posturing, demeanor making a total switch from benign to malignant, crowding her. "You think they paid a fair price? Or did they take it, like they took everything else?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said the Curator, nodding as a signal to the security guards she had on stand by. The woman released a cough as she cleared her throat, suddenly finding it rather difficult to speak or breath.

"You got all this security in here watching me ever since I walked in. But you ain't checking for what you put in your own body," whispered Erik, sneering.

The Curator's eye's widened in realization at what was wrong with her gaping at the coffee she held in her hand in horror.

She'd been poisoned. The Curator could definitely feel it in her heart now.

Things went pretty much smooth sailings from there. Just as the security guards went to escort Erik out the drugs snuck into the Curators drink took their toll. The Curator collapsed making all attention become diverted to her instead. An ambulance was called in to take her to a hospital, but all isn't as it seemed. This was part of the plan. The EMT's pushing the gurney were Klaue and his goons in disguise. The room was emptied out of civilians under the guise of all this in order for there to be no witnesses. The moment they had the room Klaue and his men killed the security guards. There was no need to do anything more to the Curator. You see she was already dead. The cameras were already taken care of. A sequence that had been prerecorded was playing over and over again for those monitoring the footage in the control room for the building. So until this was over and people were allowed back inside the West African Exhibit no one would be the wiser.

So after grabbing the vibranium that they came for along with a traditional mask that Erik had taken a liking to they were out of there. To keep up the persona Erik was laid out on the gurney wearing a breathing mask. Once they got to the ambulance they'd stolen there was no need for any of that anymore. A young woman named Linda was waiting for them there. She had been the one to sneak the poison into the Curator's drink. So once her part in this elaborate scheme was done Linda took her leave before she got noticed. Also, Linda is Erik's girlfriend. The two laughed and kissed once the doors were shut and they booked it.

"To South Korea we go," grinned Klaue, sinisterly.

Later on when they were all on the plane to South Korea to meet the buyer Klaue had arranged to pick up the now stolen vibranium Erik took a little time to himself.

After checking to make sure no one was watching him Erik dug a chain out from underneath his shirt. Attached to the chain was a locket. Erik pressed a button on top causing it to instantly open revealing the picture of a sleeping baby girl inside. The infant in the picture couldn't have been more than a couple of months old.

Tracing the baby's face with a finger affectionately, Erik murmured "I'll be seeing you soon, Little Sister."

Back in Wakanda Tamu was seeing M'Baku and his warriors off. Quite conveniently everyone else was busy so the task was left to her alone. Thanks to this Tamu and M'Baku were able to share a brief intimate moment. They kissed with M'Baku stroking her cheek.

"Come see us soon," said M'Baku.

"Don't worry. I'll find an excuse," promised Tamu, smiling.

M'Baku chuckled kissing her forehead one last time. He and his men then began the journey back to their tribal lands. M'Baku stood watching them go until they were well out of sight heart yearning for the time when she would lay eyes on her love again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I hope you guys like this one.**

 **I think you all can guess who the baby in the picture is. Ha! Ha! ;)**

 **Okay, so the trip to South Korea is coming up soon.**

 **What do you guys think? Should Tamu go or stay in Wakanda given the personality and role she has for Wakanda so far? If she does go then what kind of weapon should she use?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts. To be honest I'm having a bit of trouble with those two aspects of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 7**

Following the challenge ceremony T'Challa underwent the ritual of every heir in the royal family to officially become King of Wakanda and regain the powers he possesses as the Black Panther. The ritual was a great success and the celebrations for it proceeded well into the night

But with celebration can sometimes bring news that no one would expect.

The next day word was received that a longtime criminal had popped up on Wakanda's radar.

Klaue.

Turns out he and his band of mercenary's had stolen vibranium from a museum in London as part of an artifact that had long been misidentified. Now they were headed to South Korea in order to sell it to an interested buyer that they already had lined up to take it.

Wakanda needed to decide on what to do. They needed to do so now.

A meeting had been convened between T'Challa and the leaders of the other Tribes, excluding M'Baku, to discuss what to do. Ramonda and Okoye were present because of their positions on the Tribal Council, but Shuri and Tamu were not present. Shuri was in her lab and Tamu was there with her lending a hand with some experiments. Tamu could've gone, it is true, but she hadn't been spending as much time as she wished with Shuri lately so she came up with some kind of excuse to be with her. It worked.

At present Okoye had the floor with a holographic still image of Klaue slowly spinning in the center of their circle. And before that an image of the stolen artifact itself.

"A misidentified Wakandan artifact was stolen yesterday from a British museum. We have learned the Ulysses Klaue plans to sell the vibranium to an American buyer in South Korea tomorrow night," reported Okoye, clicking a button on her beads to make the hologram disappear, taking her seat.

"Klaue has escaped our pursuits for almost thirty years. Not capturing him is, perhaps, my fathers greatest regret. I wish to bring Klaue back here to stand trial," said T'Challa, sitting on the throne that was once previously been his own fathers.

The Headwoman of the Merchant Tribe said "Wakanda does not need a warrior right now. We need a king."

"My parents were killed when he attacked. Not a day goes by when I do not think about what Klaue took from us. From me," argued W'Kabi, solemn, remembering that day all too well.

All the pain and loss, no one should have to experience so much of that in life. And yet he did.

The same could not be said for the royal family. For if that attack had not occurred then Tamu would not have entered their lives. After all she did come from the Border Tribe to begin with in life. The feelings were bittersweet on that regard.

T'Challa was listening to everyone's opinions with an open mind.

"It's too great an opportunity to pass," agreed Okoye, excited.

It had taken decades for them to get even this hint of Klaue. They may not get such a chance again.

"Take me with you. We'll take him down together, side by side," said M'Kabi, eager for revenge on the one who has caused his people so much grief.

Disagreeing, T'Challa said "I need you here protecting the border."

"Then I ask…you kill him where he stands…or you bring him back to us," said W'Kabi, giving his king and friend two choices.

Nodding, T'Challa said "You have my word. I will bring him back."

W'Kabi returned the nod satisfied, the pact made.

Rising from the throne, radiating authority, T'Challa said "We will proceed with the mission."

T'Challa would sooner die than break a promise such as this. Klaue will get what's coming to him in spades and more once the Wakandan's got their hands on him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Guys come on. Did none of you pay attention to the author's note I left last time. I really need your help. Should Tamu go to South Korea with T'Challa or should she stay in Wakanda? I really need your opinions on this matter. I'm really stuck on it. I'm serious about this.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 8**

Following the session of much deliberation it was decided that this opportunity is too great to ignore.

T'Challa would go to South Korea with Nakia and Okoye to retrieve both the vibranium and Klaue to face justice for his crimes.

Now all that was needed now is the right gadgets and attire to go with the mission.

Before T'Challa left the meeting W'Kabi pulled him aside to have a private word.

Shuri's lab wasn't far from the capital city. It was etched deep in rock, stone, and vibranium. The lab was in close proximity to where Wakandan's mined the vibranium mineral and because of this there were veins of vibranium spread out all over the place. The way it glowed and shimmered in the darkness actually made it look quite beautiful.

T'Challa went to the labs with four Dora Milaje for protection. He had to now with him as the King.

A fact that Shuri and Tamu were all too happy to tease him for over as usual. Tamu and Shuri were there already waiting for him as is custom. Shuri is wearing a white dress with the color being what most of the scientists under her direction wore and Tamu a blue one with gold brocade.

On cue the sisters bowed low to T'Challa.

"My King," said Shuri.

"Stop it. Stop it," said T'Challa.

The sisters laughed. Shuri exchanged the solute with their brother with their own sibling handshake put in the mix. That was more their thing than Tamu's.

Shuri had already been informed of the importance of the mission T'Challa was being sent on so she got right down to business to show her brother the equipment he and his team would be given for this trip.

"I've already sent a car ahead to Busan for you," said Shuri, walking further into the labs interior with T'Challa and Tamu. "Who are you taking with you to Korea?"

"Okoye and Nakia as well," said T'Challa.

That isn't entirely true. There is one other T'Challa was planning to have accompany them, but he was saving that reveal for a very special moment.

"Is that wise," asked Tamu.

"You sure it's a good idea to take your ex on a mission," said Shuri, concurring with her big sister.

"Yes," said T'Challa, smiling. "We'll be fine. Besides, you'll be on call should we need backup."

Clenching her fists in triumph, Shuri said "Yes!"

Tamu grinned at her little sister's enthusiasm. Shuri always wanted to get to more involved out in the field and relished every single time she did.

"I have great things to show you, Brother. Here are your communication devices for Korea," said Shuri, closing the case that held them and handed the objects to him. "Unlimited range, also equipped with audio surveillance system." She then went over to a nearby table holding another important piece of crucial technology that T'Challa would be required to take with him. "Check these out. Remote access Kimoyo Beads. Updated to interface directly with my sand table."

"Ah," said T'Challa, slowly walking around the room, impressed. "And what are these?"

Eyeing T'Challa's footwear, Shuri exclaimed "The real question here is what are those?" Shuri meant the sandals T'Challa was wearing bearing his feet. Tamu and T'Challa laughed at her. "Why do you have your toes out in my lab?"

Placing a foot up on a chair so Shuri and Tamu could see better, T'Challa said "What, you don't like my royal sandals? I wanted to go old school for my first day."

"They suit you," chuckled Tamu, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I bet the Elders loved that," said Shuri.

Picking up what T'Challa had been so interested in which was a pair of footpads made of manipulated vibranium, Shuri said "Try them on."

T'Challa removed his sandals and placed his feet on these pads. Instantly shoes appeared around his feet, but these are no ordinary shoes.

"Fully automated," said Shuri, proud of her creation. "Like the old American movie _Baba_ used to watch. And I made them completely sound absorbent."

This is proof as much when T'Challa stomped his foot yet no sound came out.

"Interesting," said T'Challa.

"Guess what I call them. Sneakers," said Shuri, beaming at the joke. "Because you…"

Squeezing her on the shoulder, Tamu said "We get it, Shuri."

"Never mind," sighed Shuri, patting T'Challa briefly on the chest.

The best Shuri had been saving for last. She then led them over to three manikins. One held T'Challa's Black Panther suit while the other two held a different necklaces.

"If you're going to take on Klaue you'll need the best the design group has to offer. Exhibit A," said Shuri, motioning towards the first.

"My design," said T'Challa, fondly.

"Old tech," stated Shuri.

"Old," said T'Challa, deeply offended by that.

Quickly correcting Shuri's terrible phrasing, Tamu said "Functional, but old."

Digging it in a bit deeper, sarcastically, Shuri said " 'Hey, people are shooting at me. Wait let me put on my helmet.'."

"Enough," said T'Challa, grudgingly.

Shuri had made her point.

"Now look at these," said Shuri, gesturing at the final two. T'Challa showed great interest in the one on the end with god vibranium shaped into a necklace with the visage of large cat teeth on it. "Do you like that one?"

Tamu wasn't surprised. This is the most flashy of the two on display.

"Tempting," admitted T'Challa, diverting focus over to the third choice. "But the idea is not to be noticed. This one."

This design wasn't nearly as flashy as the other. It's silver with smaller emblems of cat teeth on it.

Shuri held the Beads on her wrist up to T'Challa's neck. Pressing a button she then used it to encode T'Challa's genetic signature to the necklace and its functions.

"Now tell it to go on," advised Shuri.

T'Challa did so with his mind not voice.

Immediately the entire Black Panther suit came online, the vibranium crawling across the surface of the manikin until it became whole.

"The entire suit sits within the teeth of the necklace. Strike it," said Shuri.

"Anywhere," asked T'Challa.

T'Challa then kicked the suit in the chest sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Not that hard, genius," admonished Shuri, hastening to retrieve it.

"You told me to strike it. You didn't say how hard," reminded T'Challa.

Frustrated with him, Shuri said "I invite you to my lab and you just kick things around?"

"Well maybe you should make it a little stronger," teased T'Challa. He then noticed something off about the suit. The exact spot he hit was radiating a purple aura of sorts. T'Challa traced his fingers over the veins recognizing what caused this. This is the work of nanites. "Wait a minute."

"The nanites absorb the kinetic energy and hold it in place for redistribution," explained Shuri.

Nodding in approval, T'Challa said "Very nice."

As subtle as she possibly could Tamu back stepped a couple of paces away of what was coming as did Shuri.

"Strike it again in the same spot," said Shuri, bringing up a screen from her Beads so to record what occurred.

Noticing this, suspicious, T'Challa said "You're recording?"

Shrugging innocently, Shuri said "For research purposes."

T'Challa looked to Tamu for an explanation, but she simply waved a hand for him to continue struggling immensely to keep a straight face and from giving anything away.

T'Challa went to kick again. What T'Challa did not expect was to be thrown back by the charged up kinetic energy. This sent T'Challa in a powerful rebound that threw him through the air. T'Challa landed hard on his side the breath knockout out of him.

Tamu and Shuri immediately cracked up laughing.

"Delete that footage," ordered T'Challa.

Shuri shook her head no. This was way too good. Oh she was gonna be milking this one for quite a long while.

T'Challa stood up dusting off his clothes. He now brought up a subject he'd been waiting all along to bring forth.

"Shuri, so far you have shone stuff for my own use, but what about Tamu," inquired T'Challa, casually.

That brought the laughter to a halt.

"What do you mean," asked Tamu, bewildered.

Shrugging, appearing nonchalant, T'Challa said "Well if you're going to be coming to Korea with me then you'll require suitable weaponry."

There was silence.

"Are you joking," said Tamu.

Grinning toothily, shaking his head, T'Challa said "No, Sister, I am not."

"But…," said Tamu, baffled. "Why?"

"W'Kabi," answered T'Challa. "In accordance with my agreement with him that he remain behind to protect Wakanda, W'Kabi suggested that I take someone from his own tribe as a replacement. You, Tamu, are of the Border Tribe. I can think of no one better who should accompany us."

Tamu was left speechless.

"Well, Sister, do you a accept," said T'Challa, waiting patiently for her response.

Finding her voice, Tamu said "Yes."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope this is to your liking.**

 **For those of you who voted for Tamu joining T'Challa in South Korea you guys are the winners. You're prize…you get an answer to a question you have about the plotline. So each of you think your single question over very carefully for you won't be able to inquire about a second.**

 **Also, what type of weapon should Tamu have and what should the ability be? The one who picks the one that matches her will get another question answered. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 9**

T'Challa, Tamu, Nakia, and Okoye left Wakanda for South Korea that very same day. Klaw and his associates already had a gigantic head start compared to them. It's important to make up as much ground as possible to get there in time for the exchange between buyer and seller. They wouldn't get a chance as good as this again if they missed it. Klaw is far too crafty. It's taken this long to even catch a whiff of him. If he disappeared the chances were slim, little to none to catching him again.

This group took one of the jets to get to Busan. Their version of a jet moved at much faster speeds than regular ones as a hovercraft. Once they got a certain distance in a calculated span of time the group was able to relax knowing they'd reach the destination with time to spare if not little.

T'Challa wasn't the only one to get an upgrade for this mission.

The weapons Tamu was given are a pair of sais. But, no, these are not any ordinary sais. They are made out of pure vibranium. When used in the right sequence of combinations they can create powerful shockwaves. Basically it's close to the same basis as T'Challa's new suit. Kinetic energy will build up through contact in combat and that's how the shockwaves will originate.

While this mission required a serious air to it Tamu could not help but to be very excited. It's not often that she left Wakanda. The amount of times she left Tamu could count on one hand. So each time she did it was seeing new things. Even though Wakanda is very advanced held next to other nations that doesn't mean she couldn't be in wonderment by everything she saw and heard. Every new culture was an good experience for her.

As they rode in the car to that Nakia was directing them to a casino run by someone she knew T'Challa watched Tamu from the corner of his eye smiling. He was glad she could experience stuff like this if not for a little while.

Soon enough the group of four reached their destination deep inside a marketplace in downtown Busan.

After parking the vehicle in a designated and strategic spot they all exited with Nakia leading the way considering since she's been here before in passing.

"This way," said Nakia.

T'Challa was wearing a suit for the occasion hiding the necklace for his suit well with Nakia, Okoye, and Tamu wearing dresses. All had to in the place they were heading to otherwise they'd stick out like sore thumbs. It's extremely crucial not to be noticed.

Okoye and Tamu each had something to complain about. Only Tamu was more silent than Okoye.

For Tamu she found the dress she was wearing to be too constricting for her tastes although it did conceal her twin sais quite well.

Okoye, well, her problem wasn't nearly as practical.

"Bast willing, this will go quickly, and I can get this ridiculous thing off head," said Okoye, flicking at the wig she wore on her head in annoyance and discomfort.

For the Dora Milaje it is custom for them to all have baldheads. In this case if Okoye went walking about without hair then it would be a dead giveaway who was present. They couldn't risk it so Okoye has to tolerate it for now.

"It looks nice. Just whip it back and forth," said Nakia, smiling.

"Yeah, it looks good on you," said Tamu.

Okoye scoffed "What? It's a disgrace."

Finally the group reached their destination. A woman selling fish seemed to be the one person Nakia was looking for.

"Hello, Sophia," greeted Nakia, warmly going up to the woman. "Good to see you."

Sophia didn't think so. She looked at Nakia and the people behind her in a mixture of displeasure and suspicion.

" _ **Who are these three,"**_ demanded Sophia, speaking in Korean.

In Wakanda people were very bilingual especially the nobles. So they all understood exactly what the woman was saying.

" _ **My friends from Kenya. Very deep pockets. They're good,"**_ assured Nakia.

Disagreeing, Sophia countered _**"Good for trouble…like you?"**_

There was a tense silence as whatever happened in their past to make Sophia say that weighed heavy on all of them. Even on Nakia's face they could see that she was a bit worried herself about that.

Then a smile broke on this woman's aged face, proving she'd just been pulling Nakia's leg all along, Sophia nodded at a person she had standing by the door inside her establishment. On cue he pulled aside the tarp so the group could enter.

Grinning, Nakia said _**"Thank you!"**_

The moment the four of them walked inside they were immediately faced with two members of Sophia's security detail. They each walked through a metal detector and when it was proven they had no signs of metal, signaling dangerous weapons, on them the two men on each side of the double doors opened them. Out they walked from the fish market and inside a glorious underground casino.

The fish market was just a carefully enacted front to hide the true purpose beneath the ground.

"Spread out," ordered T'Challa. "The buyer is likely already here."

Now all they had to do was find them.

They then began to split up to cover more ground in the room and perhaps figure out who the identity of the buyer is before Klaue had a chance to get there.

Okoye went one way while Nakia took T'Challa's arm. Tamu went to head the opposite, but T'Challa stopped her grabbing her wrist. He then discreetly pulled her to his free side convincingly offering her his arm.

"Stay close to me," he whispered.

Tamu then got what he wanted. If things turned ugly T'Challa wanted her to remain close by so he could protect her. Though partially annoyed Tamu didn't object. Best not to when he was like this. He'd just become even more unbearably protective.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Rohirrin Girl 2187 and DarkMoon 010, you are the winners of this round. Your prize is an question you want on this story answered, but remember you can only ask one question so choose wisely.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 10**

T'Challa, Nakia, and Tamu descended the main stairwell together down to the floor where the bulk of the activity is.

In the meantime T'Challa had some questions for Nakia as they were doing so.

"The woman outside," he broached. "What trouble was she referring to?"

"I got into a disagreement with some ivory traders. Made a bit of a mess," said Nakia, somewhat embarrassed by her own screw up.

"And will there be any trouble tonight, Ms. Kenyan Heiress," jabbed T'Challa, slightly flirting with her, smirking as they reached the bottom step of the climb down.

"Depends…," said Nakia, shrugging, extracting her arm from T'Challa's, "on how quickly we finish the mission."

"Can we please focus," said Okoye, speaking to them through the shared coms they all were wearing that are interconnected.

Nakia then head off to the bar to scout and get a drink while T'Challa and Tamu circled the gaming tables.

"Thank you," said Okoye, seeing that her advisement was heeded.

T'Challa immediately went over to a station where they converted money to chips. This is a high rollers casino so the stakes were a lot. Judging by the big stack of cash T'Challa passed to the person doing the conversions he knees this. Tamu didn't have to worry about losing too much. All the betting would be done by him not her.

As they walked Tamu peeked at T'Challa from the corner of her eye fighting back a smile.

Without even looking at her, T'Challa said "Shut up."

That's when the short puff of laughter broke free, but she covered it up though her shoulders did shake a tiny amount afterwards.

Smiling at her, placing a hand over the one on his arm, T'Challa said "So, Sister, how do you like your first casino?"

Tamu had been trying to be subtle while looking at everything she could get her eyes on. She'd never been into a casino before.

"It's more crowded than I thought," admitted Tamu. "Are all casinos like this?"

"Like what," asked T'Challa.

"Some, but not all. Most are above ground and legal while others are kept more in darker circles. Those are the ones you need to keep clear of," said T'Challa.

"Right," said Tamu, nodding.

From where she was sitting at the bar drinking her whisky Nakia some people in the crowd. She didn't know them, but she recognized their demeanor and state of dress.

"Eyes up. Americans," said Nakia, under the guise of drinking. "I count three."

"Five," said Okoye, from her vantage point on the upper floor ring. "How could you miss Greased Lightning there behind you?"

"Six," whispered T'Challa, recognizing a familiar face and whom he immediately took to be the buyer down at one of the tables. "Just spotted an old friend who works for the C.I.A. It just got a little more complicated."

This old friend being one Agent Ross.

Agent Ross had spied T'Challa too. Not to put it too mildly, but he's definitely far from happy to see the King of Wakanda here. By the disbelieving expression on his face he certainly knew who and what T'Challa has come for.

Tilting her head in confusion, eyes darting from her brother to the man and then back again, Tamu said "T'Challa?"

"I met him during the Accords," said T'Challa, taking her over to Agent Ross with him, taking out some chips from his pocket for the craps table. "Follow my lead. We must treat this delicately."

T'Challa moved them into a spot beside Agent Ross. The man shifted a bit to allow them some room.

"Agent Ross," greeted T'Challa.

"Your Highness," returned Agent Ross.

Gesturing to Tamu, T'Challa said "Let me introduce my sister, Princess Tamu of Wakanda."

Nodding at him, Tamu said "Agent Ross."

Agent Ross then nodded back kissing the back of her hand as a gentleman would.

Tamu looked taken aback by that her cheeks gaining a little pink hue, but didn't protest.

Getting right down to business, T'Challa said "You are buying from Klaue.

T'Challa then placed a large amount of chips on the Don't Pass Bar box while Agent Ross placed his bet on the Pass Line spot.

"What I'm doing or not doing on behalf of the U.S. government is none of your concern. Now, whatever the hell you're up to, do me a favor, stay out of my way," said Agent Ross.

Incredulous, Tamu said "You gonna let him talk to you like that?"

Grinning at Tamu, T'Challa said "Why not? You do all the time."

If they weren't in public she would've boxed his ears for that.

Turning to face Agent Ross in her brother's defense, Tamu said "My brother is a king. He gave you Zemo."

"Tamu," said T'Challa, a warning tone in his voice as a message to her to let him handle this.

"Yes, he is. Didn't I keep it under wraps that the king of a third world country runs around in a bulletproof cat suit?"

"Don't you dare threaten him," said Tamu, eyes ablaze with fire.

Speaking to T'Challa now, Agent Ross said "I'd say you and I are even. You really need to leave, now."

"Klaue is leaving out that door with me. You've been warned," said T'Challa, patting Agent Ross on the back, heading with Tamu to a roulette table.

The person running the craps table called out the number of the dice after they were rolled, saying "Three, craps."

Exactly where T'Challa had placed his bet.

"Hey, you won," said Agent Ross, turning to tell T'Challa only to find him and his sister already gone.

An elderly gentleman, also, playing at the craps table saw this and decided to step in.

Moving T'Challa's winnings over to his side, the man (Stan Lee) said "You know what? I think I'll just take these, bring them on here and hold on for safekeeping."

Agent Ross smiled at the old man and then left the craps table to follow T'Challa and Tamu.

Speaking into a hidden communicator in his sleeve to speak to the rest of his agents, Agent Ross said "Okay, heads up. The King of Wakanda is here. He cannot leave with Klaue."

To get out of this they might have to reach a compromise with the King of Wakanda.

Agent Ross then went to T'Challa and Tamu.

"All right. Vibranium from the attack on Sokovia links back to a person that I'm not actually here to make a deal with, but that deal will not be called off. When the dust settles, you and me can work something out," said Agent Ross.

Shaking his head, firmly, T'Challa said "I'm not here to make a deal. Klaw and the vibranium come with me back to Wakanda. That is final. Come, Tamu."

T'Challa and Tamu then headed off to find a good position.

Sighing in exasperation, Agent Ross said "Well that went well."

Outside in the market four black sedans pulled up in front of Sophia. Out stepped Klaw and his men. Sophia and Klaw know each other. Klaw went over to give Sophia a kiss on the cheek and she granted them entrance no problem. The metal detectors went off when each one walked through revealing they had weapons hidden, but they weren't stopped.

Klaw and his men surveyed the casino instantly locating Agent Ross.

The Wakandan's saw him at exactly the same time.

Here we go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **For those casino lovers out there like myself I'm a roulette type of girl. At the roulette station you always come away with something. Don't know about you guys, I can't stand the machines. Call me paranoid, but machines can be easily rigged. That's why I prefer the tables.**

 **So I debated on it for a while. Tamu will be going with Okoye and Nakia in their car with the pursuit of Klaw. Having her go with T'Challa would be too dangerous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 11**

Depositing her drink down onto the bar, eyeing Klaw and his men while doing a quick headcount of their numbers, Nakia said "Klaue, plus eight."

T'Challa was careful to keep his and Tamu's backs turned so not to be recognized by Klaw.

Quietly so as not to draw any unwanted attention, T'Challa said "General."

"In position to secure our exit," said Okoye, in a strategic spot in the second floor to get them out of there quickly should it become a necessity.

"And the vibranium," asked Tamu.

Nakia scanned her eyes over Klaw and his men, but didn't find any signs of the stolen vibranium. Not even a case to carry it in. It had to be there somewhere only none of them could see it.

"I don't see it yet," said Nakia.

Okoye checked over a couple of the guys near here catching onto a huge red flag.

"I thought there were no weapons allowed in here," she said.

Cocking her head as she walked over to a gaming table to keep up appearances, Nakia said "There's not supposed to be."

"Somebody did not get the memo," said Okoye, seeing a gun poking out of a suit jacket of one of the men. "Definitely armed."

Tamu felt her heart rate speed up at that. Because of the anxiety passing through her nerves Tamu can feel the sais where they were hidden underneath the dress strapped to her legs more than ever. She needed to keep cool.

Klaw had no gotten down the steps, heading straight over to Agent Ross.

"Well, that is quite the entourage," said Agent Ross, nodding in the direction of Klaue's goons. "You got a mix tape coming out?"

"Yeah. Yeah, actually there is one. I'll send you the SoundCloud link, if you like. Hey, Dave, can you get the link to the tape," said Klaw, speaking to a huge man standing behind him.

"Please, don't make me listen to your music. I just meant you got a lot of people with you," said Agent Ross, stating a simple little observation he'd taken.

Chuckling in amusement, Klaue said "You think they're for you?"

Agent Ross shrugged, nodding.

Placing a hand on Agent Ross's shoulder, squeezing a bit tightly as he massaged that area of the mans suit, Klaue said "Don't worry. I can do a deal with you all by myself, thank you very much."

From behind closed doors more men popped out from different corners of the casino. Nakia saw them all clearly at the roulette table.

Nakia said "Six more. It's a setup."

Leaning forward, Klaue said "You got the diamonds?"

Nodding at one of his agents that had been standing off the side with a case full of priceless diamonds, removing his shoulder from Klaue's hold, Agent Ross said "Okay, that's enough."

The female agent then carried the case over.

Their window was rapidly closing. The Wakandan's all felt this.

"We need to move on Klaue," said Nakia.

"Stand down. We can't afford a shootout," ordered T'Challa.

Taking the case of diamonds, Agent Ross said "Vibranium?"

Klaue held up a finger telling Agent Ross to wait. He then unzipped his pants withdrawing the vibranium from his crotch. Completely uncomfortable with this Agent Ross had to look away. The vibranium wrapped and packaged in paper with the word "Fragile" on it was placed on the edge of the craps table with an audible clang.

"Klaue had the vibranium in his pants," said Nakia.

Tamu almost gagged on the spot. No way she'll be the one touching it now. That's disgusting!

Agent Ross looked at Klaue brow raised.

Shaking his head, Klaue said "I was going to buy a fancy suitcase, but I thought I'd save myself some money."

"It's now or never," pressed Nakia.

Speaking Wakandan, Okoye said "Stand down!"

Big mistake.

Two of Klaue's goons that had been in range heard her. It caught their attention causing them to come over to investigate.

"Hey!"

Okoye smiled trying to play it off, but it was already too late. Her accent had been discovered.

"Hey!"

"I've been made," said Okoye, quick as lightning withdrawing her spear and activating it just as they reached her.

Okoye tossed off her wig as she engaged with combat with them. She immobilized them both with one being thrown over the railing. He crashed dead onto the floor below.

Time to fight!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Time for some real action!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 12**

T'Challa made it perfectly clear to all involved that he wanted to avoid a shootout at all costs. Unfortunately for him that's exactly what they got.

It was an all out brawl in the casino. Nakia may have promised Sophia that they hadn't originally come here to seek trouble, now she had a lot of explaining to do.

People were screaming running around all over the place to either duck and cover or leave the establishment before they got killed.

Tamu found herself in the thick of all of the action. While she basically wasn't that big of an enthusiastic fighter she had enough training to not die. Using the sais that Shuri gave her Tamu deflected bullets left and right returning the attacks with some of her own. At one point Tamu found herself separated from her brother. Occupied with two opponents at once Tamu could not follow. She could only watch as he used his enhanced agility to pursue Klaw up onto the second floor. He disappeared over the banister to where she temporarily lost sight of him. The next thing Tamu knew T'Challa burst through the wood slamming hard onto one of the gaming tables breaking it in half instantly. At the same time thousands of dollars from an ATM T'Challa had used to block Klaw's attack exploded from it drifting in the air.

Klaw and his men then used the distraction this created in order to make a tactical retreat.

The Wakandan's weren't just going to allow them to get away so easily.

Okoye and Nakia went running up the stairs for the exit with the latter grabbing Tamu's wrist as they went passed dragging her along.

Klaw's group immediately got into their cars the moment they were outside. Okoye, Nakia, and Tamu saw them leave just when they came.

Luckily their car was, also, close by.

"Do we just leave him," said Nakia, referring to T'Challa, not slowing down.

"He'll catch up," said Okoye.

"I'll wait for him," offered Tamu.

"No," said Okoye. "T'Challa will be using the other car with Shuri driving! Trust me, Princess, it's safer with us! We must go now! There' not time to waste!"

Okoye then tossed a device to the car that Shuri had sent ahead of them that would connect to her lab. With this Shuri would be able to remotely control the vehicle all the way from Wakanda. This occurred right when the two objects made contact.

The three women were already in the other car driving off after Klaw.

T'Challa obviously made it out behind them for they heard him over the link shared on the communications network.

At the wheel, Nakia said "Which one is he in now?"

None of them had been able to glimpse which car Klaw was in. So none of them had a clear answer to that. Then when it came to a crossroads the sedans split into two groups. Definitely a ploy to try and confuse them.

Leaning forward between the two front seats, Tamu said "They're trying to lose us."

"I'll take the right," said Nakia, choosing the cars for them to tail.

Over the coms, Shuri said "We'll take the other two. I see a shortcut!"

So Nakia, Okoye, and Tamu went one way where Shuri and T'Challa went another.

Fingers crossed that one would end up successful.

Recognizing that they weren't going to lose their pursuers with speed the men in front of them opted to try less than conventional ones.

The back trunk window was broken and a gun was aimed. Ammo from an automatic rifle was fired at them. These bullets were proven useless as they merely bounced off the metal. Like everything else in Wakanda this car was made out of pure vibranium.

"Guns," muttered Okoye, disgusted. "So primitive."

The gunfire stopped not long afterwards. They must've been told not to waste ammunition on a vibranium vehicle.

Now it's the women's turn to return fire.

Which is exactly what Okoye has in mind.

Steely eyes trained on the sedans Okoye rolled down her window.

Perplexed as to why, Nakia said "What are you doing?"

"Just drive," said Okoye, slipping out the now open window.

Okoye then used her spear as an anchor to help her climb up onto the roof of the car. Problem is sharp end of the spear came in close proximity to Tamu's head.

Releasing a curse Tamu ducked in alarm.

The true purpose of Okoye's actions was soon revealed.

With her balls of her feet now magnetized to the roof Okoye withdrew the spear from the car. Carefully she took her stance raising the spear. Okoye saw the opening she was waiting for and threw. The spear hit its mark.

The spear went right through the car taking up the rear. Landing in front the car crashed into the unbreakable vibranium. The front area of the car caved in from the force killing the men inside instantly.

Nakia and Tamu cheered while Okoye grinned.

Confidence and victory radiated inside. They had them now. Or so they thought.

Pointing ahead of them, Tamu said "There he is! Stay on him, Nakia."

"On it," said Nakia, flooring the gas. "Hold tight!"

Tamu needn't be told twice.

This was getting more dangerous. They were now going over mounds in the street. At the speeds they were going they were flying through the air each time they went over one. The last one would almost kill.

No sooner had they gone over it did Klaw launch an attack from his own car. Using the vibranium arm he'd weaponized Klaw hit them with a huge energy pulse.

The car stood no chance. It shattered the pieces scattering.

Okoye was flung into the air. She moved with haste scrambling to reclaim her spear. She caught it just in the nick of time. Okoye stabbed it into a section of the car roof big enough to hold her. She ended up skidding on the street sparks flying as the vibranium scrapped on the ground. Eventually she came to a stop completely unharmed. There were was more of a scrapping noise as Nakia and Tamu came up beside her. Nakia was in the in tact drivers seat still holding the wheel. Tamu on the other hand was clutching the back of it for dear life. It had been so sudden that she wasn't given an efficient amount of time to react this was the best she could come up with.

Glaring at Okoye, scowling, Tamu said "Safer with you, huh?"

Okoye made no reply.

Their own mode of transportation gone another quickly made itself available.

Pulling up in a Rav4 was Agent Ross.

Rolling down the window, Agent Ross said "Hop in."

Exchanging a look the three women got into the car.

Motioning at the spear uneasily, Agent Ross said "Put that spear in the trunk."

By the time the four of them reached to T'Challa he'd caught up to Klaw and had him by the neck, but it wasn't a good situation to be in so deep in the city. A crowd of people surrounded the duo with their phones out recording. T'Challa was oblivious to all of this his rage intently focused on Klaw and ending his life. Klaw was playing up the crowd pleading for mercy when he knew it wasn't going to be given. If T'Challa executed him here with no quarter in front of all of these witnesses it would paint Wakanda and its King in a terrible light.

Tamu leapt from the car the second it came to a stop rushing over to T'Challa. As he was raising his hand to deliver the finishing blow she put a waylaying hand on his arm to stop him.

" _ **Enough, Brother,"**_ said Tamu, moving partially in his way.

"Tamu, get out of my way," commanded T'Challa.

Shaking her head, leaning in close so only he could hear her, Tamu said _**"No, this is not the time or place. Restrain yourself, T'Challa."**_

Joining them, Okoye said " _ **King! The world watches!"**_

Even Agent Ross knew how bad this appeared.

Sticking his head out of the driver side window, Agent Ross advised "Come on. Guys. Let's go. Huh?"

T'Challa then saw the predicament they were put in. People all over the place with their phones specifically turned on him, Klaw, and Tamu. With so many watching he had no choice. He'd had to pull back for now.

A shame.

Klaw laughed at T'Challa's misfortune of the seething Black Panther.

This monstrous piece of crap would live another day.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Halloween!**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **Also, I lost one of my jobs today. Good news is I have more time to write, bad news I need to go looking for a new second job again. Sucks, huh.** **So for the time being you guys have me for however long that'll be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 13**

Nobody slept that night.

Klaw was transported from Busan to Seoul where he was taken to the American Embassy deep in the city where he was being held.

Nakia kept watch in the front of the building while Tamu, T'Challa, and Okoye were in the back where Klaw was restrained in a room waiting to be interrogated. His appearance was quite bedraggled given the end of the chase and capture.

Klaw was being his usual obnoxious, annoying self.

"Hello," said Klaw, restrained in a chair with his vibranium arm removed for safety reasons, grinning at the one way glass window. "I can see you! I can. I can see you."

That's a lie. He couldn't see through to the other side, but he still had a pretty good idea who was.

Klaw laughed smooching at those.

The corner of Tamu's left eye twitched. She sniffed in disgust.

Coming up to the glass alongside the Wakandan's, Agent Ross said "So this is a big mess. I figured we could go good cop, bad cop. I'll talk to him first, then you guys go in."

Okoye did not like that idea. Instant red flag's went up.

Speaking in Wakandan so Agent Ross was oblivious to what she was saying, Okoye said _**"We can't let him talk to Klaue alone."**_

" _ **Okoye is right. Who knows what Klaue will tell him once he's in there,"**_ said Tamu, seconding Okoye.

All three of them turned to look at Agent Ross who was staring back at them slightly irritated to be cut out of the conversation.

Smiling, T'Challa said _**"Better to let him talk to Klaue alone for 5 minutes than to make a scene here."**_

A King's command so Okoye must obey.

Addressing Agent Ross, T'Challa said "After your questioning we will take him back to Wakanda with us."

T'Challa, Okoye, and Tamu then moved closer to the one-way window for the interrogation.

Cutting them off, as politely as possible given the situation, Agent Ross objected "What? No. Look, I like you, a lot. But he's in my custody now. He's not going anywhere. Listen I'm doing you guys a favor by letting you even be in here."

Agent Ross thumped T'Challa's shoulder with the back of his knuckles for emphasis.

Oh he is going to get it from Okoye.

Snapping around, eyeing Agent Ross's hand movement with steely eyes, Okoye said _**"If he touches you again, I'm going to impale him to this desk."**_

Tamu snorted covering up a laugh.

"Does she speak English," asked Agent Ross, indignant..

"When she wants to," said Okoye, silkily, in a threatening manner.

"Agent Ross, let me remind you once more that my brother is a King. He outranks you," said Tamu, sharply. "And if you touch T'Challa like that again you will lose the hand."

"Huh," said Agent Ross, stiffening, pointing at Okoye. "Is that what she said."

Shaking her head, Tamu smirked "No. To the contrary Okoye here said that she'd impale you to one of these desks."

Tamu could've been imagining things, but Agent Ross might've gone a tiny bit pale.

Clearing his throat, Agent Ross said "I'm going in. When I'm done, you guys are up."

Agent Ross couldn't leave that room fast enough.

"Agent Ross," said T'Challa, stopping him.

Agent Ross turned back towards them.

Clapping a hand onto the mans shoulder, T'Challa said "I do appreciate your help in Busan."

"You see that," said Agent Ross, smug, at Okoye. "It's called diplomacy. Your welcome."

Agent Ross then left them stepping inside the interrogation room not even realizing that T'Challa had slipped a device onto him that would allow the three Wakandan's to hear every single thing spoken inside that room.

Slowly turning to face his sister and Okoye, in a playful manner, T'Challa reprimanded "Okoye. Tamu. Play nice."

Tamu simply rolled her eyes letting out a groan.

Waving a dismissive hand, frustrated, Okoye scoffed "Americans."

Inside the interrogation room Agent Ross took the chair positioned in front of Klaw. Klaw was singing to a ridiculous song.

Agent Ross took a peek at the time on his watch in annoyance.

Finished, Klaw said "You know, you really shouldn't trust the Wakandans. I'm much more your speed."

"I don't trust anybody, not in this job. But what I am interested in is that arm cannon out there. Where'd you get that," said Agent Ross.

Klaw laughed a gigantic grin splitting on his face.

"What's so funny," said Agent Ross, blinking.

"If you think I'm going to hand over my secrets just like that then you're out of your mind. There's only one person I'll talk to and it's not you," said Klaw.

"If not me then who," Agent Ross, head tilted, arms crossed.

"Princess Tamu," said Klaw.

Wait. Say what now?

All three of the Wakandans looked at each other not expecting this. Neither did Agent Ross.

"Excuse me," he said.

"You heard me," sneered Klaw. "If you want answers to your questions I'll speak to the Princess and only her."

Mere seconds later anxious knocks were heard banging on the glass.

Nodding his head in that direction, Klaw said "You may want to answer that."

More knocks were heard. T'Challa would not be ignored.

Agent Ross reluctantly got up and left. Outside the room Agent Ross was met with Okoye. T'Challa and Tamu stood back a bit speaking in hushed voices. There's no mistake by the different expressions ranging on their faces that they were arguing with each other.

"What's the play now," said Agent Ross.

Okoye remained silent.

Finally T'Challa and Tamu came back over having reached a decision. One that T'Challa certainly didn't agree with.

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Agent Ross "There's no-."

"I'll do it," proclaimed Tamu, not at all sheepish.

Surprised, Agent Ross said "You're absolutely sure about that? 'Cause there's no need for you to go in there."

Nodding, Tamu said "I'm sure."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, T'Challa said "At any time you feel uncomfortable just get up and leave. If he tries anything Okoye and I are right here."

"Of course," said Tamu, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm her nerves.

Tamu then went in taking the seat that Agent Ross had vacated.

Roving his eyes over her, Klaw said "Princess Tamu. You know the pictures there are of you don't do you justice."

"Let's cut down on the idle chitchat. The arm cannon, where did you get it," demanded Tamu, picking up where Agent Ross left off.

"It's an old mining tool that I made some adjustments to. But I can get you one, if you like," offered Klaw.

"I'm more interested in the names of your suppliers. Why don't you give them to me and I'll ask them," said Tamu.

Motioning with the fingers of his one hand toward the door, Klaw said "He's right outside. Why don't you ask that King of yours."

"T'Challa," said Tamu. "What would he have anything to do with this?"

"Oh come now, Princess," chuckled Klaw. "I may be a mercenary, but I'm not stupid. You know very well that the weapon on my arm is from your country. You see I know about the true Wakanda. You see, not the version you feed everyone else making you all seem like shepherds, textiles, and cool outfits. It's all a front your people play. Explorers searched for it for centuries. El Dorado, the Golden City. They thought they could find it in South America, but it was in Africa the whole time. A technological marvel that easily surpasses the rest of the world. All because it was built on a mound of the most valuable metal known to man. Isipo, I believe you call it. The gift. Vibranium."

Keeping her composure, smiling, Tamu said "I'm afraid you're mistaken. Whatever vibranium we had ran out long ago after you stole it."

"So you say. But I know that it's not just a metal. You Wakandans sew it into your clothes. It powers the city, your tech…your weapons," said Klaw, smug. "Yeah, I know about those too. Stuff that makes my arm cannon look like a leaf blower."

"Obviously all those hits to the head have caused major trauma to your brain. Wakanda is a third world country and I say once more that you stole all of our vibranium," said Tamu.

"I stole," laughed Klaw, maniacally. He then startled her by trying to lung at her. Thankfully the restraints kept him in place. "All of it? I took a tiny piece of it. Your country has a mountain full of it. You've been mining it for thousands of years and you still haven't even scratched the surface. I'm the only outsider who's ever outsmarted you guys. Someone who's seen it and got out of there alive. You can deny it all you want, but I know what your King's suit is made out of. What his claws are made of. I'm sure that after this conversation is done the Americans are going to be very interested with this new piece of information. I bet right now that American Agent is probably wondering how many more secrets King T'Challa is hiding from the world."

There was an uncomfortable pause as Tamu processed the fact of how much Klaw knew and what this might mean for Wakanda. Klaw seemed to revel in the discomfort he caused her.

"Why did you want to talk to me? Why not just say all this to Agent Ross," questioned Tamu, quietly.

That had been nagging her mind since she sat down.

Leaning forward, whispering in a conspiring manner, Klaw sang "I know somebody that's very eager to meet you! Someone long lost in your past."

Eyes narrowed in anger, Tamu said "If you're talking about my parents they've been dead for years. Victims of when you attacked Wakanda in the Border Tribe after you stole the vibranium."

"The Border Tribe," repeated Klaw, hysterical, finding what she said to be hilarious. "You actually think you're from the Border Tribe!"

"What are you talking about," demanded Tamu.

Tamu never would get an answer from Klaw.

Suddenly a major explosion shook the foundation of the American Embassy.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so Tamu and Erik are about to have their first meeting face to face in spite of her not exactly realizing it yet.**

 **Hope you guys all like this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 14**

Things happened so fast after the aftermath of the explosion hit the American Embassy.

From the shockwave created from the bomb planted on the outside of the wall leading into the back alley had flung Tamu into the air slamming into the brick wall. The impact left her ears ringing and temporarily disoriented.

Since Klaw had been strapped securely down in a chair that had been nailed to the floor to keep him from going anywhere he barely moved. He wasn't displaced at all by the bomb. In fact he appeared downright giddy about it. The reason for this was quickly made apparent.

Barreling in guns blazing were three people that were immediately taken to be people working either with or under Klaw.

From where she was on the Floor Tamu could tell that the one in the lead was in control of the gunfire shooting out the glass in the window and at the people on the other side. He was obviously providing cover while the other two carried Klaw out through the hole in the wall towards their waiting vehicle.

Klaw laughed "I see you took your time, didn't you?"

Tamu was still reeling from the effects of the explosion so she couldn't see or hear clearly just yet. It was coming back to her a couple of seconds at a time.

Under such heavy fire no one inside was able to react efficiently. The pressure was added on when the assailant wearing the mask threw a grenade into the other room. He ran out the moment he threw it. A bang followed, but not as big as expected. Tamu immediately assumed that T'Challa must've used his Black Panther suit to shield the others from the blast. She didn't pay that much attention to that.

The majority of her senses regained Tamu ran out in pursuit of them determined to not let these criminals escape.

Unlike the people he was with Klaw was facing directly at the building so he saw her coming.

To Erik, Klaw grinned "There's your sister!"

Erik spun around with his finger on the trigger on his automatic rifle as a reflex. Just as he was about to pull it he froze with his eyes wide upon seeing the woman that entered the alley. He recognized her from the pictures he'd seen of her.

Tamu had instantly gone into a fighting stance with her twin sais out prepared for combat. She was definitely perplexed when the man with the gun hesitated. Instead of firing he simply stared at her, shocking Tamu when she noticed his posture and own stance seemed to soften.

Why wasn't he willing to shoot her?

That all changed when T'Challa came charging out of the building to her defense.

"Tamu!"

This guy may have been reluctant to shoot her for whatever reason, but this wasn't shared with T'Challa.

Switching targets the mystery assailant aimed at T'Challa and shot. Tamu dove for cover in order to avoid getting caught in the crossfire as the bullets deflected off the vibranium in the suit. Once T'Challa was within striking distance a grenade was launched from the rifle the gunman was using. It wouldn't kill T'Challa, but it would be enough to get him off their backs.

T'Challa was thrown in the air landing hard on his back. This left him winded. The masked helmet he wore retracted when the air was knocked out of his chest.

"Brother," shouted Tamu, running to his side.

Tamu helped T'Challa to stand as the van drove around the corner of the alley away from them. T'Challa was the only one of them to glimpse the ring the gunman with the tribal mask was wearing around his neck and what it meant. Tamu did not.

Tamu and T'Challa could merely watch as Klaw escaped their grasp. After all their hard work Klaw had gotten away.

Inside the van Erik furiously clenched his hand into a fist.

That girl Tamu had called T'Challa 'Brother'.

She should've been calling him that!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well? Was it as you expected it to be? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Sweetest Night Flower in Wakanda Chapter 15**

Turns out Agent Ross had been mortally wounded in the rain of gunfire during the attack. Without immediate treatment he would die.

Realizing this T'Challa used one of the Kimoyo Beads that Nakia bore on her wrist in order to stabilize his condition temporarily until proper treatment could be reached. T'Challa left Tamu, Okoye, and Nakia bemused and bewildered when he requested the Americans for them to give him to them. He gave assurance guaranteeing that they could save him, but only if he was passed into their custody.

Seeing no other alternative the Americans agreed.

On the way back home on the Quinjet the mood was far from serene.

All four were circled around the unconscious Agent Ross a heated argument commencing.

"Our mission was to bring back Klaue. We failed. This man is a foreign intelligence operative. How do we justify bringing him into our borders," demanded Okoye.

"He took a bullet for me," said Nakia, defending Agent Ross's presence with them.

"That was his choice," said Okoye, unsympathetic.

In disbelief of Okoye's less than compassionate nature for the man now lying on the brink of death before them, Nakia said "So we are just supposed to let him die?"

"Okoye, look, I feel the same fear as you do of what might happen when this American wakes up, but even I think what you're suggesting is a bit of overkill," said Tamu.

Brow raised, Okoye said "Let us consider that we heal him. It is his duty to report back to his country. And as King, it is your duty to protect ours."

"I'm well aware of my duties, General," said T'Challa, a warning note in his voice for Okoye to remember who she was speaking to.

They were friends, but that didn't mean he would tolerate any level of insubordination by her. He was a king first.

In response Okoye bowed her head a little in supplication, but would not yield.

"I cannot just let him die knowing we can save him," stated T'Challa, a thoughtful expression on his face as he considered everything in his head at the same time.

As T'Challa spoke there was a definite mix of gratitude and love in Nakia's eyes that he was finally taking the stuff she'd been telling him for years to heart if only a little at a time.

"Where exactly are we talking him," said Okoye, stone faced.

Tamu already knew.

As soon as the group entered Wakanda they made a beeline for Shuri's lab.

Already given a heads up that they were coming Shuri was prepared to receive them upon their sudden arrival.

So as not to create panic a blanket had been placed over Agent Ross's body and face. When Shuri reached them she flipped the section of the blanket off of the man's face to get a look at him.

Shuri couldn't be any more delighted and excited. She absolutely loved it when stuff like this occurred.

"Great! Another broken white boy for us to fix. This is going to be fun," said Shuri, grinning from ear to ear.

Agent Ross was immediately placed on Shuri's sand table where a scan was done creating a schematic of his spinal cord where the bullet had penetrated.

After examining it closely, Shuri said "He will live." A beep went off on her Kimoyo Beads in an alert. "W'Kabi is here."

Obviously coming to see where Klaw was. W'Kabi had expected them to bring him back. He's not going to be pleased about this.

Being from the Border Tribe, Tamu asked "Would you like me to handle him?"

Shaking his head, signaling Okoye to take up a guard position, T'Challa said "No. I must do this alone."

T'Challa then rushed up to the upper level before W'Kabi could come down and see Agent Ross.

The conversation T'Challa had with W'Kabi was short and brief. Judging by the somber and remorseful look on his face it did not end well. Tamu rubbed a hand up and down his arm to soothe him.

But T'Challa's mind traveled to other places now to a more troublesome matter. Like the ring he saw that hanging from the masked mercenary's neck. A ring identical to the one he wore on his own hand that could only have come from someone part of the royal family.

There was one person he knew that could give him the answers he seeked.

Zuri.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 16**

Klaw's band of mercenaries wasted no time getting out of Seoul. They immediately drove to an abandoned airfield that served as a junkyard for discarded aircrafts. It was the perfect cover. There was an open airfield with basically no one there leaving no witnesses to there departure or anyone able to find where they left the getaway plane. They were in the clear.

Exiting the van, Klaw's 2nd in command, Limbani, said "Let's get going, Boss."

Jumping down from the van, Erik said "You always sell to the CIA?"

Going over some stuff on his phone, Klaw said "I sell to the highest bidder. But don't you worry. When I get back to Joburg and I lay low for a bit, I'll make sure both you guys get paid."

Limbani was getting the plane ready as they got to it.

"I ain't worried about the money, bro. I know you good for it. On the way back, just drop us off in Wakanda," requested Erik, dropping a bomb.

"You don't want to go there, boy," warned Klaw, speaking from experience.

"Yeah, I do," said Erik, dangerously.

Erik wasn't asking.

Quick as a snake Erik shot Limbani killing him instantly.

Klaw grabbed Linda aiming the barrel of his gun at her temple.

"Drop it," he shouted. "Or your little Bonnie and Clyde routine ends today! Put your gun down now!"

There was a tense stand off with neither men wavering. Linda figured out what was going to occur before it even became reality.

Extremely apologetic that she couldn't help her beloved see his ambitions through to the end, Linda said "I'm sorry. Sorry, Erik."

"It's gonna be okay," reassured Erik.

Erik pulled the trigger. The bullet struck true hitting both Linda and Klaw. Linda died instantly, but Klaw remained alive.

A firefight went down between the two men. It ended with Klaw getting a bullet in the gut. He ended up being pinned down by Erik. Erik kicked the gun away so Klaw couldn't make any sort of move to retaliate in a separate attack back. Erik is no fool. He kept his weapon trained on Klaw at all times lest he be slaughtered in turn otherwise.

Breathing raggedly, Klaw said "You really want to go to Wakanda? They're savages. This is what they do to people like us."

Klaw pointed to the burning brand on the side of his neck close to the temple. He was marked for life because of that known to all Wakandans to be killed and sight seen only as an enemy.

"I ain't worried about no brand. Check these out," said Erik, confidently, rolling up his sleeves to reveal the knife and puncture marks on his arms. That's just what they could see at present. "Each one is for a kill."

Mocking him, shaking his head, Klaw laughed "You can scar yourself as much as you'd like. To them, you'll just be an outsider. You're crazy to think that you could walk in there."

Holstering his gun Erik pulled at his lower lip revealing what was hidden there on his gums. There was the brand and insignia of the War Dogs tattooed into him with vibranium. This marked him as Wakandan. That's all the proof he needed along with safe passage inside to avoid immediate execution. Granted this wouldn't afford him much. Just enough to do what he believed needed to be done. After that then he was home free.

Klaw recognized it the second he saw it and what it meant. He'd seen it when N'Jobu had showed it to him all those years ago long past.

Staring at it, frowning, Klaw groaned "To think I saw you as some crazy American. When you told me that Princess was your long lost sister I thought you were just boasting, playing up a lie. To make yourself seem more like a big shot playing up his fake background. But you really are royalty?"

"Yeah," said Erik.

Klaw then released a bark of laughter.

He said "Your sister will never accept you. Those Wakandans are loyal to a fault to each other. She'll turn you away to stand by the King the moment you speak of this. You have no proof to show them. You're better off just sticking with the lot you've got now, boy."

"That's where you're wrong there, bro. I've got all the proof I need right here and it's going to get me everything I need from them," said Erik, holding up the ring on his neck to show Klaw. "Things will get even better once I hand over a valuable bargaining chip to them where their precious King has failed."

Klaw didn't have to ask to know that the 'bargaining chip' that Erik spoke so highly of was him. How ironic. He escaped one Wakandan only to be killed by another.

Life really was a bitch.

Not wanting to go into the afterlife without a bit of fun Klaw flipped the bird at Erik cackling like a madman.

That's the last thing Klaw would ever do. The final thing Klaw saw was Erik aiming the gun straight at his heart at pointblank range.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **A hundred…We've actually reached a hundred reviews! Ah! Oh I'm so happy!**

 **Hang onto your seatbelts guys. Next time…next time we learn the truth.**

 **Of course I already know what occurred. Got any theory's about what went down? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 17**

Around the same time T'Challa found himself in the sacred chamber of the temple where the heart-shaped herb grew inside of Wakanda. The caretakers of the herb were busy tending to the multiple plants when he arrived.

Announcing his silent presence, T'Challa commanded "Leave us!"

All with the exception of Zuri stopped the tasks they were doing and left. It was obvious that T'Challa had came to speak to Zuri not anyone else. His father often did on other occasions to speak to Zuri alone.

Not looking up from his work as T'Challa came over, Zuri said "So your mission did not go as planned."

Staring at Zuri intently with hard unyielding eyes, T'Challa said "What happened to my Uncle N'Jobu? My father told me he disappeared."

An ordinary person might've missed it, but with his keen eyes T'Challa noticed Zuri falter a tiny bit.

Persisting, holding up the hand that bore the ring and fingering it, T'Challa said "There was a man today wearing a ring identical to this one."

T'Challa wasn't imagining things. This news was unsettling Zuri greatly. The question is, why?

"That is not possible," said Zuri.

"He helped Klaue escape from us and he was wearing this ring! My grandfather's ring," said T'Challa, beginning to raise his voice in a combination of anger and impatience in the face of Zuri's blatant lie. "Do not tell me what is possible. Tell me the truth!"

Rising from his kneeling position in the dirt, smiling sadly, Zuri said "Some truths are too much to bear, T'Challa."

"That is not your choice to make. What happened to him," demanded T'Challa, following Zuri as the man went passed him.

"I promised the King to say nothing," said Zuri.

T'Challa snapped.

"I am your king now," exclaimed T'Challa.

Zuri stopped dead because he knew T'Challa was right. T'Chaka is gone and T'Challa is the new King. He could not refuse him no matter how much he wanted to. It was time for the secret he'd help keep hidden for so long to be known. So he knelt in an alternate grove of the heart-shaped herb and began to spin the tale.

"Your uncle took a War Dog assignment in America. Your father placed me there to observe unbeknownst to him. Your uncle fell in love with an American woman. They had a son. The hard ships he saw there radicalized your uncle," said Zuri, thoughts going back years ago.

It was all so clear that Zuri could remember it all as if it were yesterday. He would never forget it. What he could recall most of all was how distraught and passionate N'Jobu had been about everything their people went through outside the paradise of Wakanda.

" _I observed for as long as I could. Their leaders have been assassinated. Communities flooded with drugs and weapons. They are overly policed and incarcerated. All over the planet our people suffer because they don't have the tools to fight back. With vibranium weapons, they could overthrow every country and Wakanda could rule them all the right way," said N'Jobu, vehement, wildly consumed by the cause._

"He knew your father would not support this. So, your uncle betrayed us," said Zuri.

Shaking his head, tears seen forming at the corners of his eyes in realization of what must've happened to N'Jobu next without Zuri having to even say it, T'Challa rasped "No."

"He helped Klaue steal the vibranium," said Zuri.

"No, no, no," said T'Challa.

 _A much younger T'Chaka accepted a canister filled with stolen vibranium from Zuri._

 _Beyond disappointed with his little brother, T'Chaka said "You will return home at once where you will face the Council and inform them of your crimes."_

 _T'Chaka then turned away to leave expected the other two to fall into line._

 _Feeling a massive amount of betrayal N'Jobu took it out on the one person he blamed responsibility for this. N'Jobu drew his pistol aiming it at Zuri intent on killing him._

" _No!"_

 _T'Chaka acted before his brother could make the killing shot._

 _T'Chaka knocked the gun out of his brothers hands stabbing N'Jobu in the chest with his panther claws. N'Jobu never stood a chance against the might of the Black Panther. He'd been foolish to try. Unfortunately that didn't make this any less painful for T'Chaka to bear nor was it for Zuri. He lowered N'Jobu's body to the floor as he died in his arms. He then gently shut his little brothers eyes for the final time._

 _Zuri stood there frozen, stunned by what had just transpired._

 _Slowly turning towards him, choking back a sob, T'Chaka commanded "Speak nothing of this."_

"Your uncle drew his weapon on me. Your father killed his own brother to save my life," said Zuri, deeply ashamed.

To this day he blamed himself.

Distraught, T'Challa said "And the child?"

"We let him," said Zuri, smiling shakily. "We had to maintain the lie."

T'Challa released a breath turning to leave.

Stopping him, Zuri said "There is more you must know."

"What," said T'Challa, spinning around. "What else could there possibly be that you have to tell me?"

Closing his eyes in agony for what he was about to say next, Zuri said "When I said that your uncle had a child, the boy was not the only one."

"What," said T'Challa in disbelief.

"There was another," admitted Zuri.

 _Before T'Chaka and Zuri could leave the apartment a baby's cry was heard in one of the neighboring rooms._

 _Alarmed T'Chaka looked at Zuri. Zuri bowed his head not speaking a word. T'Chaka walked steadily into the small bedroom where he found the source of the distressed cries._

 _There lying in a cradle was a baby girl crying in distress. She'd heard the commotion from the other room and was scared. She gazed up at T'Chaka with tears in her fretful eyes as she kept calling and calling for someone to come to her. Instead of her father she ended up with a total stranger she didn't even know was her own uncle._

"The boy was not the only child your uncle had in America. A few months before your father came for N'Jobu he and his wife had a second child. A baby girl," said Zuri. "Your father had heard her in the bedroom crying in her cradle. He'd gone to investigate and found her there. Unlike the boy T'Chaka made the choice where to leave the boy behind to take her with us back to Wakanda. Being only a newborn infant she was young enough to not remember and grow up in a normal life in Wakanda. One that he could give her."

Oh Bast, no.

His composure slipping, T'Challa said "No."

 _T'Chaka bent lifting the infant from her cradle. She quieted instantly in his arms. The baby girl gazed up at him in utter trust seeking comfort and consolation._

 _Softly, T'Chaka said "You are mine to care for now little one. I shall call you-."_

"He named her Tamu," said Zuri.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And there you have it. The mysterious history and origins of Tamu along with what she means to Erik are finally unveiled.**

 **How do you guys think Tamu's going to react once she discovers the truth of her lineage and past?**

 **What do you guys think her birth name should be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 18**

The activity's that went on in Korea had been strenuous for all.

A good nights rest was needed.

In the morning after she had awoken Tamu went to watch over Agent Ross in the labs until he woke up. She originally tried to find T'Challa, but no one could find him anywhere for some reason. In fact no one had seen head or tail of him all night since he'd left the scientific labs. So she simply gave up and went there on her own.

Tamu was helping Shuri with some of her projects when Agent Ross finally awakened.

The two sisters learned Agent Ross was awake when he slowly walked out of the shelter he'd been lying under speaking to them. He'd seen them sitting at a table. Immediately recognizing Tamu he demanded answers.

"All right, where am I," he said, marching over to them.

Tamu was calm, but Shuri jumped a little.

"Don't scare me like that, Colonizer," rebuked Shuri.

"What? My name is Everett," said Agent Ross, confused by what she called him.

Rolling her eyes, arms crossed with a harsh note to her tone of voice, Tamu said "Yes, we know. Everett Ross, former air force pilot and now CIA."

"Right," said Agent Ross, somewhat awkward, taking in his surroundings. "Okay, is this Wakanda?"

Snickering, eyes not leaving a screen in front of her, Shuri said "No, it's Kansas."

Agent Ross was definitely getting frustrated with the lack of proper responses he was getting at this stage.

"How long ago was Korea," he asked.

"Yesterday," said Tamu, leaning her back on the table. "We brought you straight here. My sister Shuri has been treating you ever since."

Shaking his head in denial, Agent Ross argued "I don't think so. Bullet wounds don't just magically heal overnight."

Smiling, releasing a light chuckle, Shuri corrected "They do here. But not by magic, by technology."

On the last part Shuri motioned at the layout of the entire lab for emphasis.

Agent Ross started walking around admiring it all with great curiosity.

Tamu monitored him closely. She got the itching feeling that he might end up being like a kid in a candy store if left unchecked.

Thinking along the lines of the same thing, Shuri said "Don't touch anything. My brother will return soon."

A bit put out Agent Ross traveled over to the window instead of getting a better look at the gadgets lying around everywhere in this place.

From this vantage point Agent Ross had a pretty good view to most of the interior of the mountain where the mines are.

"These train things...that's magnetic levitation, right," said Agent Ross, familiar with the subject.

Nodding, Shuri said "Obviously?"

"Obviously, but I've never seen it this efficient," said Agent Ross. "The light panels, what are they?"

No matter how much she wanted to Tamu couldn't prevent Agent Ross from asking questions now Shuri from answering them now that he was awake. T'Challa had made his choice and they all had to abide by it. Shuri didn't have to take so much enjoyment from it. Then again she always does love explaining anything technological and scientific. Especially with stuff she came up with herself.

"Sonic stabilizers," said Shuri.

Confused, Agent Ross said "Sonic what?"

Leaving her chair to approach the window beside Agent Ross, Shuri explained "In its raw form vibranium is too dangerous to be transported at that speed so I developed a way to temporarily deactivate it."

Remembering what Klaw had told him in South Korea, seeking confirmation, Agent Ross said "There's vibranium on those trains?"

"There's vibranium all around us," said Tamu, having her say in the conversation, reminding them both that she was present.

"She's right. It's how I healed you," said Shuri, proudly.

Agent Ross stared at them flabbergasted. For once he found himself left speechless, not knowing what to say.

Tamu and Shuri shared a laugh at his expense in amusement from the perplexed and bewildered expression he bore.

This didn't last for very long.

Shuri held up a finger telling Agent Ross to hold any other questions he had back for a moment as she answered a call on her Kimoyo Beads.

The person on the other end turned out to be Okoye and she was far from cordial today. Not after the news she'd just been delivered.

Agent Ross stared wide eyed at the solid image that was formed by the vibranium beads, astonished by the Wakandan's clear advancements in technology years ahead of everyone else, wondering how it was even possible.

"Where is T'Challa? His Kimoyo Beads have been switched off," said Okoye.

Grinning, Shuri said "Well, we are not joined at the hip, Okoye."

Out of patience, Okoye said "A man showed up at the border who claims to have killed Klaue!"

"What," said Tamu, sticking her upper body in so Okoye could see her.

"W'Kabi is transporting him as we speak to the palace. We need to find your brother," said Okoye.

Okoye sent them a picture of the man she was speaking of. It ended up on one of the larger screens where Tamu, Agent Ross, and Shuri could all see it.

Even without the mask he'd worn when they were last face to face Tamu recognized him instantly.

Brow furrowed, Tamu said "It's one of Klaw's men."

"An outsider," said Shuri, bemused.

"No, a Wakandan," said Okoye.

Recognizing the photo from a military file, Agent Ross said "He's not a Wakandan. He's one of ours."

By "ours" Agent Ross meant an American like him.

Okay, they needed T'Challa back now. This is getting serious.

Shuri busied herself with trying to get T'Challa on the line. Eventually she got into contact with T'Challa convincing him to return.

T'Challa and Nakia soon arrived together at the labs where Agent Ross quickly debriefed them on this mystery man's background history in and with the United States.

"Erik Stevens. Graduated Annapolis at age 19. MIT for grad school. Joined the SEALS and went straight to Afghanistan where he wrapped up confirmed kills, like it was a video game. Started calling him Killmonger. He joined a JSOC ghost unit. Now these guys are serious. They will drop off the grid so they can commit assassinations and take down governments," informed Agent Ross, making it clear that this stranger was no joke.

Moving nearer to the screen, T'Challa said "Did he reveal anything about his identity?"

"He has a War Dog tattoo, but we have no record of him," said Shuri, shrugging.

This man bore a War Dog tattoo showing he is an Agent of Wakanda yet no one had a clue whom he is in the slightest.

The entire time this was going on Tamu seemed stuck on the man's image for some reason. This is puzzling her immensely to the point of extreme frustration.

None of this was making any sense to poor Tamu. Why on earth did this man seem so familiar to her?

 **Authors Note:**

 **I gather you all know what's coming next. ;D**

 **One more round, guys, come on. I really need to know your opinions for what her birth names should be. I'm dying here!**

 **I'm hoping to have this entire thing done by he 1** **st** **Anniversary of its creation. Fingers crossed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 19**

The Tribal Elders had gathered for the Council, the royal family all assembled in the throne room. All were waiting for W'Kabi to enter brining the outsider before them for questioning.

As they all waited T'Challa's thoughts went back to the conversation he'd had with Nakia secluded in the countryside away from everyone else.

 _T'Challa had needed some time alone to fully take in all that Zuri had told him of at the sacred temple._

 _T'Challa and Nakia had been sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast lands. Nakia was content to just sit there with him providing much needed company while he went over everything. T'Challa had barely said a word so she had to coax him into it._

" _He killed his own brother and left a child behind with nothing. He stole the second away from her family, lying to her all her life about who she is, where she is from and who she was meant to be. What kind of king…What kind man does that," muttered T'Challa, disgusted._

 _Softly, Nakia said "No man is perfect. Not even your father."_

" _He didn't even give him a proper burial," said T'Challa, feeling such contempt for a man he's admired and loved for as long as he could remember._

 _Nakia wisely held her tongue upon that remark._

" _My Uncle N'Jobu betrayed us, but my father…he may have created something even worse," said T'Challa._

 _Meaning that by not taking the son of N'Jobu back to Wakanda when he could as he did with the girl Tamu, T'Chaka's mistake may very well lead down a path where none of them could hope to turn back once it was started._

 _Most of all T'Challa feared traveling down the same path his father had led. That he might make terrible decisions that could eventually lead to Wakanda's ruin for future generations._

 _Nakia could sense this and was fast to reassure that T'Challa is far from it._

" _Hey," said Nakia, firmly, sharp. "Look at me."_

 _T'Challa reluctantly did so._

 _Shaking her head, empathetic, Nakia said "You can't let your father's mistakes define who you are. You get to decide what kind of king you are going to be. The future is what you make it out to be. Keep moving forward, not back."_

 _The corners of his mouth turning up slightly, T'Challa said "When did you get so wise?"_

 _Shrugging, Nakia quipped "Not by watching you, that's for sure."_

 _A laugh escaped T'Challa. Nakia soon joined in._

 _Soon it died down where Nakia brought back up one of the main reasons they were out this far away._

 _Apprehensive, Nakia asked "Are you going to tell her?"_

 _Leaning back, folding his hands in front of him, T'Challa said "And tell her what? That instead of being adopted into the royal family she's actually been part of it a all along. Not as a sister, but a cousin. I wouldn't know what to say."_

" _How about the truth," offered Nakia._

 _T'Challa continued to mule over it._

That was when Shuri had contacted them. Now they were here.

T'Challa wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her in private once he got Tamu alone for a private talk. Now T'Challa is afraid of how Tamu will react to all this.

How indeed? 

**Authors Note:**

 **Dun dun dun! The moment of truth has arrived! This is going to be epic!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 20**

The Tribal Elders are so confused. They have no idea what's going on other than an outsider had demanded entrance into Wakanda or why T'Challa is being so elusive.

All of them were waiting now impatiently for the audience this Outsider has demanded the moment he set food in Wakanda's Golden City.

"Is this man Wakandan or not?"

" _ **Tell us what is going on?"**_

The doors swung open. They revealed W'Kabi entering with the Pretender with his hands restrained in binding cuffs at his back with members of the Kingsguard flanking them.

Tamu's eyes met Killmonger's across the room and once again held that sense of familiarity without knowing the reason why. Also, the look he is giving her is making Tamu extremely uncomfortable at the level of intensity.

W'Kabi led the Pretender in until he stood at the center of the Council.

The swagger Erik Killmonger moved in showed his arrogance, already infuriating some around him.

" _ **Speak,"**_ said T'Challa.

Erik looked to W'Kabi first and then spoke.

"I'm standing in your house serving justice to a man who stole your vibranium and murdered your people. Justice your King couldn't deliver," drawled Erik Killmonger, voice laced with disrespect.

In response to this T'Challa rose from the throne to approach him, Okoye and the Dora Milaje descending from the upper levels to surround and defend their King should this stranger try anything funny.

Leaning in close, lowering his voice so only the two of them could hear, having no patience for games, T'Challa said "I don't care that you brought Klaue. Only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because I know who you are. Now, what do you want?"

Erik's eyes went to Tamu momentarily and then to the throne.

"I want the throne," he declared.

This was met with scoffs and laughter from those present in the room. Even the Kingsguard and Dora Milaje couldn't hide their amusement that someone with no ties to the throne or any royal blood would dare demand such a thing.

Amused, the Headwoman of the Mining Tribe said _**"My goodness."**_

Erik Killmonger didn't find it so funny.

Sweeping his eyes over the entire Royal Family and Council of Elders, vehement, Erik Killmonger said "Y'all sittin' up here comfortable. Must feel good. It's about two billion people all over the world that looks like us. But their lives are a lot harder. Wakanda has the tools to liberate 'em all."

"And what tools are those," said T'Challa, cool and collected.

"Vibranium," sneered Erik Killmonger, stating the obvious. "Your weapons."

"Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world," said T'Challa.

"It is not our way to be judge, jury, and executioner," said Tamu, stepping forth.

T'Challa motioned for her to keep back. Queen Mother Ramonda gently drew Tamu back.

Continuing where he left off, T'Challa said "We do not do so for people who are not our own."

"Not your own," scorned Erik Killmonger. "But didn't life start right here on this continent? So ain't all your people your own?"

"I am not King of all people. I am King of Wakanda. And it is my responsibility to make sure our people are safe and that the vibranium does not fall into the hands of a person like you," stated T'Challa, firm and strong.

There were nods of accordance by those around the room.

"Son. We have entertained this charlatan for too long. Reject his request," advised Queen Mother Ramonda, her daughters standing as a united front with her.

Peering around T'Challa to speak to her, Erik Killmonger said "Oh, I ain't requesting nothing. Ask who I am."

Not tolerating this mans insolence for any longer, Shuri proclaimed "You're Erik Stevens. An American black operative. A mercenary nicknamed Killmonger. That's who you are."

"That's not my name, Princess," smirked Erik Killmonger.

Subconsciously Queen Mother Ramonda and Tamu shifted slightly in front of Shuri to protect her.

"Ask me, King," spat Erik Killmonger, goading him.

"No," refused T'Challa.

"Ask me," repeated Erik.

Disregarding Erik's demand, heading back to the throne, T'Challa commanded "Take him away."

The Kingsguard went to comply.

The River Tribe Elder couldn't hold back anymore.

" _ **Who are you,"**_ he shouted.

" _ **I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu,"**_ said Erik Killmonger.

This instantly caused chaos.

People shot out of their seats as they gazed around at each other in shock and disbelief.

" _ **Son of N'Jobu,"**_ said the Headwoman of the Mining Tribe.

"I found my daddy with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son of a king! You're a son of a murderer," said Erik Killmonger.

" _ **You're lying**_ **,"** cried Queen Mother Ramonda. "Lies!"

Shuri held onto her mother's arms in support.

"I'm afraid not, Queen Mother," said W'Kabi, frigid.

W'Kabi lifted his hand unveiling the ring hanging on the chain to all, undeniable truth.

"What," gasped the Border Tribe Elder.

" **The descendant of N'Jobu,"** said the Headwoman of the Mining Tribe.

Queen Mother Ramonda held out her hand for the ring.

"Hey, Auntie," said Erik Killmonger, a sly and cold grin on his face.

W'Kabi handed the ring to Queen Mother Ramonda.

"I'm exercising my blood right to challenge for the mantles of the King and Black Panther," said Erik Killmonger, emboldened.

Beyond upset, Queen Mother Ramonda said "Do not do this, T'Challa."

The Border Tribe Elder reminded "As the son of Prince, N'Jobu, he is within his rights."

Voice breaking with rage and grief, Queen Mother Ramonda snapped "He has no rights here!"

The River Tribe Elder shouted "The challenge will take weeks to prepare!"

"Weeks? I don't need weeks," said Erik Killmonger, seething, teeth clenched to the point where they almost break. "The whole country ain't got to be there. I just need him. And somebody to get me out of these chains."

T'Challa was sitting on the throne staring at N'Jobu's ring.

"T'Challa, what do you know of this," said Queen Mother Ramonda.

"I accept your challenge," said T'Challa.

Shuri and Naki had to hold up Queen Mother Ramonda.

"Good," said Erik Killmonger, "because I didn't come here just to claim the mantles of king and Black Panther."

"Oh, what now," said Shuri. "What else could you possible want?"

"Don't," said T'Challa, tone like steel.

"What," said Nakia, placing her hand over T'Challa's.

All were baffled with the exception of Erik.

"Don't do it," said T'Challa.

Erik Killmonger nodded to W'Kabi and he removed a second chain with a locket from around his neck. He then tossed it to the Queen Mother Ramonda.

Queen Mother Ramonda caught and slowly opened it with dread. She slapped a hand over her mouth with tears pouring from her eyes and released a cry.

"That same night my baby sister was stolen from her cradle. I came home to find my daddy on the floor dead and my sister kidnapped," yelled Erik Killmonger. "That's right that murderer took my sister!"

Even more chaos ensued.

Shuri and Tamu gathered around there mother to see what was in the locket. Tamu felt like she was about to faint.

There in the locket…is a picture of her as a baby.

"What," she breathed, taking the locket from her mothers grip in numb hands, tracing her face as a baby. "How…?"

Tamu looked back at Erik Killmonger to see both his eyes and smile had softened considerably.

"Hey, Sis," he said.

Slowly it all made sense. Why he always seemed so familiar to her. That's because they knew each other from long ago as siblings. But this is not something she would accept. No, way in hell! It's impossible!

"No. No, I am not your sister. I am of the Border Tribe. My parents died in Klaue's attack. T'Chaka brought me here and adopted me as his daughter. He didn't steal me," said Tamu, shaking her head profusely.

"Your father, our father, is N'Jobu," said Erik, taking a step towards her.

Backing away, turning T'Challa as she pleaded for him to tell her something different, she said "Tell me it's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"I cannot do that," said T'Challa, the agony and truth all too clear on his face. "I recognized the ring in Korea. I confronted Zuri about it and…he told me everything."

Tamu's heart shattered.

Overwhelmed, Tamu whispered "What was my name?"

"For your American name our mom and dad called you Bast after the Panther Goddess. Your Wakandan true name is Nikita," said Erik Killmonger, softly.

This is too much for her.

So much betrayal and lies.

Tamu had to run, she had to get away. That's exactly what she did.

Tamu ran out of the room.

"My Daughter!"

"Tamu!"

"Tamu, wait! Come back!"

Tamu ran and kept on running, not looking back once.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas! Hope this is a suitable gift for the holiday! ;D**

 **Nikita is a name I got from one of my favorite Animal Planet shows. Meerkat Manor.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda Chapter 21**

Tamu didn't know what she was going to do now or where she's going to go. One thing she does know is that she couldn't stay in the Capital. Not after this.

Behind her Tamu could still hear others calling out for her to come back. She paid them no mind.

Heavy set and hasty pounding footsteps echoing in the halls told her that the Kingsguard and Dora Milaje were deployed to retrieve her. Tamu wouldn't let them. She had to get out of the Capital and now.

Tamu made a beeline for the nearest hanger that held hovercrafts that could get her out of the Golden City. Much to Tamu's advantage there was barely anyone patrolling that area at the time. She assumed the staff either must've been in the middle of switching out or currently on break. None of that mattered to her. She could get in and out of there before any of the Kingsguard and Dora Milaje could get their hands on her.

As Tamu took a seat at the controls of the hover jet she picked the doors burst open to T'Challa, Okoye, Nakia, and a handful of the Dora Milaje.

"Tamu, stop," commanded T'Challa, booking it towards her aircraft. "Tamu!"

Tamu activated the controls. Tamu flew out of the hanger doors before they could close including their shields.

But now that she was out of their range Tamu, for some reason, she felt even more out of sorts. Everything was going all topsy turvy, making her questioning who she really is after the bomb that had been dropped on her.

Tamu needed to go someplace where she felt safe, secure…loved. She knew just the place.

Tamu set a course for the Jabari.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 22**

By the time Tamu reached Jabari lands in the mountains the sun was almost set.

In the near comatose state Tamu had fallen into she had absolutely no idea how she even got there. Later on she would eventually reach the conclusion that her body must've simply put itself on an autopilot kind of state in order to get there safely. Tamu had become so upset that she fainted.

Unlike the rest of the Tribes the Jabari didn't use vibranium as much. They preferred to follow most of the old ways, but they did still have its uses. One of them is the landing pad and hanger where they received visitors whom arrived on jets. This is exactly where Tamu is heading now. This is where she always went whenever she or other dignitary's came here on official business.

Even though Tamu had neglected to call ahead in order to announce her arrival there was no need. M'Baku ran a tight ship in his territory. There are always scouts stationed on the borders and in other sections of the mountains. Plus the cloaking function on the jet hadn't been activated which made it easy for anyone within range to glimpse it even once.

By the time Tamu reached the regular landing pad that she went to whenever coming here M'Baku was already waiting with a handful of his own warriors.

There was a smile on M'Baku's face as the jet landed, but that smile quickly faded when the ramp lowered. No one could be seen coming down not even Tamu. After exchanging a bewildered look with his men M'Baku apprehensively climbed up the ramp in trepidation.

What he found there had M'Baku charging into the cockpit.

Tamu was sitting in the pilot's seat slumped over the controls knocked out cold.

Kneeling beside Tamu's prone form, shaking her shoulder in an effort to rouse her, M'Baku said "Tamu? Tamu, wake up?"

Getting no response from Tamu in any manner M'Baku picked her up bridle style and carried her off the jet. Tamu was immediately taken to Jabari healers to assess what might be wrong with her. After a thorough examination M'Baku was informed that nothing major was wrong with Tamu. Her body is simply just riddled with wave upon wave of exhaustion despite there not being any signs of physical strain. So they assumed it all to be in her mind.

Answers to this would be provided after Tamu awakens from her self-imposed slumber. As the evening got latter and latter M'Baku remained by her beside, faithful and waiting patiently for his love to open her eyes to see him.

As Tamu slept Erik Killmonger's voice haunted her. She kept tossing and turning in bed, fretful.

" _I am N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu!"_

" _I found my daddy with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son of a king! You're the son of a murderer!"_

" _I'm exercising my blood right to challenge for the mantles of the King and Black Panther."_

" _That same night my baby sister was stolen from her cradle. I came home to find my daddy on the floor dead and my sister kidnapped! That's right, that murderer took my sister!"_

" _Hey, Sis."_

" _For your American name our mom and dad called you Bast in honor of the Panther Goddess. Your Wakandan true name is Nikita."_

It just kept on repeating over and over again haunting her.

Tamu couldn't take it anymore.

Finally there was movement as she fought to break free of this ongoing nightmare.

Tamu exhaled, slowly beginning to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first. She had to blink a couple of times to clear it up. Once it did Tamu got a good look at her surroundings soon recognizing where she was.

"M'Baku," sighed Tamu, calling out for him.

"I'm here, Tamu," he said, engulfing the hand that reached for him in both of his.

Without being given a command the warriors M'Baku had in the room with him departed along with the healer that had been in the room to monitor her progress. This is routine for those who knew of their relationship to grant them some privacy together.

Everything came rushing back to Tamu all at once making taking build up in her eyes.

"Oh, M'Baku," said Tamu, tearfully embracing M'Baku, crying into his shoulder.

A little bewildered M'Baku returned the embrace to soothe and comfort her.

"Tamu, not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here," he said, pulling away to cup her face in a massive palm, rubbing the dripping tears off of her cheeks. "What's happened to reduce you this way? And before you deny it, remember we've been together long enough by now for me to know when something serious has impacted you."

Tamu felt an awful wave of panic flare inside her heart. M'Baku knew nothing of what transpired in the capital when her long lost "brother" unveiled a conspiracy that when as far back when she was a baby. Tamu loves M'Baku so much. She'd be heartbroken if he rejected her when he learned the truth. After all that's been thrown at her Tamu didn't know she could survive that.

Seeing how she was trembling, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders, M'Baku said "Tamu, do not be afraid. Whatever it is you can tell me."

Resigned to whatever the outcome might be, softly, Tamu said "I'll tell toy the whole story, but I fear you may not like me much when you hear it."

"I hope that's not true," said M'Baku, grim.

Tamu told him the truth about Erik Killmonger and her true heritage. M'Baku listened silently.

"I don't know what to do. M'Baku, I'm not sure who I am anymore. I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me after this," said Tamu in despair.

Much to Tamu's relief M'Baku assured her that he still loved her and always would. He did acknowledge the danger that now lay before them now. After the spectacle he caused in the Capital there's no doubt eventually Erik will both come for her and handle the threat the Jabari's independence compared to the other Tribes posed towards him. That is if he won the challenge.

Preparations need to be made, but those can be dealt with at sunrise.

Tamu needs to rest. M'Baku will not be leaving her side anytime soon, nor she to his.

It's good Tamu and M'Baku could have this peaceful time alone together. For the morning would bring a surprise that no one can see coming.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a descent start to a brand new year! ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 23**

Tamu slept so deeply that not even an earthquake can wake her up. At present she's lying in bed on her side, facing M'Baku. Her peaceful breathing making her chest steadily rise upon and down in a slow pace.

M'Baku sat in a chair observing her sleep, chest bare and his hands entwined in front of his stoic and solemn face. He's done so for some time. His gaze traveled over her, inspecting Tamu in a way that would've sent shivers down her spine and a flustered pink hue to her cheeks if she'd been awake to see it.

M'Baku's musings were broken as a knock on the door announced the arrival to one of his warriors.

Corner of his mouth twitching in irritation, M'Baku said "Enter."

"M'Baku," he said, pushing the door open slightly as he took a step inside.

M'Baku held up a hand for him to stop making a sign for him to keep quiet. The warrior's gaze went to Tamu. While he understood his leaders reason the news he brought is most urgent. He conveyed as much in what he has to say.

Slipping inside, quietly shutting the door with nary a sound, the Warrior said "Forgive the intrusion, Chief. A matter has come up that needs your attention."

"This had better be good. I left orders not to be disturbed," said M'Baku, rising from the chair to his full height, arms crossed.

"It is," promised the Jabari Warrior, speaking in such an urgent tone of voice it immediately had M'Baku concerned.

"Speak," ordered M'Baku, concluding that this must be severe.

M'Baku then recalled the pickle Tamu notified him about that the Golden City is in. Perhaps whatever this is might be involved in the situation there.

"One of our fisherman found something of interest on the edge of the river border. He's brought it here now and he's requesting a swift audience face to face with you," pressed the Jabari Warrior. "He's here now waiting for you outside of the palace."

Raising a brow, M'Baku said "What has he brought me? And why hasn't it been taken to the throne room for me to receive?"

"Trust me, Chief. You're going to want to see this in person. The both of you," said the Jabari Warrior, somewhat dark and foreboding, emphasizing the word "both".

"Go. We will join you momentarily," said M'Baku.

The Jabari Warrior nodded exiting the room to head for the Tribes throne room.

That done M'Baku roused Tamu from her slumber.

"Tamu," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips and gently stroked a hand over her hair.

Tamu exhaled opening her eyes.

Tiredly, stretching on the bed, Tamu breathed "What is it?"

"A fisherman has arrived asking for an audience with us. Says he has something of importance to present," said M'Baku.

Instantly on the alert, worried it might have something to do with Erik, Tamu said "Do you know what it is?"

Shaking his head, M'Baku said "No. The warrior who brought this news did not elaborate. Said it's best we see for ourselves."

A massive amount of fear rose within Tamu.

Aware of what's causing her fright, M'Baku said "Don't worry. I will protect you."

She knew he would, too.

M'Baku and Tamu got dressed. They then went to where this supposed fisherman is being detained outside of the palace with the object he found while he was fishing. But what the fisherman brought this isn't anything like they expected. The gift he brought isn't an object. It's a person.

By the time M'Baku and Tamu got there a decent crowd was gathered around the fisherman's wagon to see inside.

All parted for the duo as when they approached.

Tamu then got a clear view into the wagon.

Eyes going wide, hands flying to her mouth, Tamu gasped "T'Challa!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one. ;D**

 **It just hit me how close to the end we are getting now. Wow. Time really does fly by especially when your mind is so one tracked on reaching the ultimate goal.**

 **Also, I need your opinions.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the movie?**

 **I really want to get this idea up soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 24**

T'Challa's condition is potentially very serious. He is in a deep coma. He must be tended to now or else they would lose him.

Tamu won't let that happen. T'Challa is Wakanda's only chance of survival. He cannot, he will not perish this day.

On M'Baku's order T'Challa was immediately taken to a separate temple for healing. Far different than the one Tamu had been taken to when she first arrived here yesterday. This one holds more spiritual property's making it sacred to the Jabari. Here he was partially buried in snow that would keep him alive. If at any time he is removed then T'Challa will be dead in seconds.

Others left, but Tamu stayed by his side.

Except for the guardsmen M'Baku had there for her safety and the handful of priestesses there to tend to T'Challa, Tamu was left on her own with her brother. With good reason, too. By all appearances Tamu is trying to stay strong, but inside she is a wreck.

T'Challa in this condition meant only one thing. Erik had one the challenge meaning he is now King of Wakanda. He's probably gained the mantle of Black Panther by now.

Tamu nearly wept for Wakanda alone. Erik on the throne means Wakanda is doomed as is the rest of the world. Only T'Challa perhaps had the only chance of stopping Erik's mad conquest, but he's stuck in this condition for who knows how long.

In Tamu's eye's it is hopeless.

These emotions of depression are about to do a total 180.

It was night again when Tamu received some unexpected visitors to the temple.

"Tamu," said M'Baku, entering first, announcing his presence to her.

The moment Tamu raised her head from where she's kneeling at M'Baku stepped to the side revealing those hidden behind his massive frame.

Eyes wide, Tamu gasped "Mama!"

Queen Mother Ramonda, Shuri, Nakia, and Agent Ross, taking up the rear, are here. The last two were insignificant to her right now compared to her mother and little sister.

They were just as shocked to see her here as she is to them even more so when they zeroed in on T'Challa.

Queen Mother Ramonda and Shuri immediately went to Tamu embracing her while Nakia is focused dead on him.

"Impossible," said Nakia, in something of a denial.

"My Daughter," said Queen Ramonda, tearfully cupping Tamu's face in her hands. "I am so sorry."

"I know, Mama. Please don't be sorry," said Tamu, aware what she is apologizing for.

There's no way Queen Mother Ramonda had been partial to her late husbands and Zuri's deception. No one could've faked the type of reaction she had to the news laid on them so suddenly like that. So much is being left unsaid, but there isn't any time. At present T'Challa's wellbeing is the main priority.

Queen Mother Ramonda took a position on the opposite side of T'Challa's head and placed a hand on his forehead, checking him over.

"Is he breathing," asked Nakia, shakily.

"He is in a coma. Barely clinging to life," said M'Baku, grave. "One of our fishermen found him on the edge of the river border. He brought him to me."

"Why do you have him in the snow," demanded Shuri, rudely indignant, the fear coursing through her system temporarily making her forget to be grateful for the gift that T'Challa is even still here thanks to M'Baku.

"It is the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors," said M'Baka.

Making a plan, Shuri said "We need to get him to my lab. I can heal him there."

"Take him. He'll be dead in seconds," stated M'Baku.

Wincing at how painfully blunt he was about it, Tamu agreed "He is right."

Thinking quickly, Queen Mother said "Nakia, the Herb."

Nakia then extracted the sacred Heart Shaped Herb from where it was hidden on her person. She'd managed to save at least one before Erik had burned all the rest so no one could challenge him for it as he did T'Challa.

Tamu immediately knew where Queen Mother Ramonda is going with this. During his transformation back into the actual Black Panther the Herb will heal T'Challa at the same time.

Queen Mother Ramonda ground and mixed the Herb until it was in a liquid form to be consumed.

Steam rising from the wooden cup it was in, hefting it above her head towards the stars in tribute to the spirits, Queen Ramonda said "I call upon the ancestors. I call upon Bast. I am here with my son, T'Challa. Heal him."

The concoction was then poured into T'Challa's mouth. Nakia massaged his throat to simulate the esophagus to swallow. They needed to make sure he drank it all.

"We must bury him. Cover him. Cover him," said Queen Mother Ramonda.

As one all four women proceeded to bury T'Challa completely in the snow.

" _ **Praise the ancestors,"**_ said Queen Mother Ramonda.

" _ **Praise the ancestors," said Nakia.**_

" _ **Praise the ancestors,"**_ said Shuri.

Lastly, Tamu said _**"Praise the ancestors."**_

Softly, with all the love she possessed for him, Nakia said "Wake up, T'Challa. Wake up."

It's up to T'Challa now. Whether he moves on to join the ancestors or return to them is his decision to make.

The rest is just a waiting game.

 _T'Challa opened his eyes to find he is in the astral plane where he met his father and the past Black Panther's before him when he accepted the mantles of King and Black Panther._

" _My son."_

 _T'Challa turned to find T'Chaka and all of the past Kings, Queens, and Black Panthers from other generations surrounding him. They have come accept him as one of their number._

" _The time has come for you to come home and be reunited with me," said T'Chaka, sober._

 _Distraught and broken, T'Challa whispered "Why? Why didn't you bring the boy home?"_

 _It's more than obvious T'Chaka knew exactly what T'Challa is speaking of. T'Chaka has no idea what to say._

" _Why,_ _ **Baba,"**_ said T'Challa.

 _Saddened by the disappointment he detected from T'Challa, T'Chaka said "He was the truth I chose to omit."_

 _Barely keeping his composure as a tear dripped from the eye down his cheek, T'Challa said "You were wrong to abandon him."_

" _I chose my people," reasoned T'Chaka, futile to justify his actions._

 _T'Challa shook his head in anger and downright disbelief of the excuses his father was laying on him._

 _Continuing, T'Chaka said "I chose Wakanda. Our future depended-."_

" _You were wrong! All of you were wrong! To turn your backs on the rest of the world! To take an innocent child from her home, her family," shouted T'Challa, passionate, voice catching on the last one._

 _All of the previous Black Panthers were silenced face to face with T'Challa's verbal assault against them. T'Chaka bowed his head in shame, grief, and guilt._

 _Not pulling any punches, speaking truth from the heart, T'Challa said "We let the fear of our discovery stop us from doing what is right! No more! I cannot stay here with you. I cannot rest while he sits on the throne. He is a monster of our own making. I must take the mantle back. I must! I must right these wrongs."_

A sharp intake of breath and T'Challa was returned to life fully healed and restored.

Immediately all four women were on him, hugging T'Challa and reassuring themselves and him that he was there.

Agent Ross was gapping in astonishment and M'Baku looked on in satisfaction.

Now feeling the chill in the air, humorously, T'Challa chuckled "Do you have a blanket?"

The four women broke down into giggles.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! ;D**

 **Do you all think she should return with T'Challa, Shuri, and Nakia or with the Jabari when they invade?**

 **Another thing here is that I'm in desperate need your shared opinion over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 25**

A meeting was convened the moment the suns rays pierced the sky.

The news Nakia, Queen Mother Ramonda, and Shuri delivered isn't good.

"Killmonger has the full support of our military," said Shuri, dour.

"And…he burned the garden of the Heart-Shaped Herb," said Nakia, equally as grim.

"Of course he did. That's what he was trained to do," said Agent Ross, adding in what he knew of Erik Killmonger's doings while he worked for the American government. "His unit used to work with the CIA to destabilize foreign country's. They would always strike at transitions of power, like an election year or the death of a monarch. You get control of the government, the military-."

Realizing the direction Agent Ross is taking this, T'Challa said "Our resources."

"Right," said Agent Ross, nodding.

"The Great Mound," said T'Challa referring to the vibranium deep in the ground.

Horrified at the prospect, eyes wide, Shuri said "The vibranium, all my designs."

"He will send our weapons all over the world," finished T'Challa.

War would be inevitable. It will break out. One that would soon be irreversible, too late to change.

Pointing at Shuri and his mother, T'Challa said "You must get them out of Wakanda safely."

"What?"

"What about you?"

Rising from his seated position, determined and steadfast, T'Challa declared "The challenge will have to continue."

"T'Challa, we will not leave Wakanda," proclaimed Queen Mother Ramonda.

Firmly, T'Challa persisted "It is my duty to keep you safe."

Shuri argued "If he gets control of our technology nowhere will be safe."

Shuri then removed the cloak from her arms revealing what she'd been carrying there. It was one of the vibranium Black Panther necklaces. The one that contained his suit inside. She managed to snatch it before anyone could stop her.

Looks of shock went around. A smile upturned the corners of T'Challa's mouth. He removed he hood of his cloak so that Shuri could place it on his neck right where it belongs.

Grinning, Shuri said "The Black Panther lives. And when he fights for the fate of Wakanda I will be right there beside him."

Softly, taking his hand in both of hers, Nakia said "As will I."

"I'm in, too," said Agent Ross, surprising them. "What? You're gonna need all the help you can get."

Unity.

Too bad M'Baku just had to ruin the moment.

M'Baku rudely yawned loudly in a bored manner, drawing all eyes to him where he's sitting on his throne and Tamu standing quietly beside him.

They'd both been here listening the entire time.

Quite obnoxiously, M'Baku said "Are you done?" He snickered gesturing at them with his massive arms. "Are you done?"

Tamu lightyly smacked her lover on the back of his head in a rebuff. It didn't affect him at all.

"Could you give me and Lord M'Baku a moment," requested T'Challa, tone leaving no room for argument.

Agent Ross, Nakia, Queen Mother Ramonda, Shuri, and the guards all complied. Tamu remained behind. Nothing could force her to leave.

M'Baku grimaced exhaling deeply with an impassive expression now on his face. Tamu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," said T'Challa, sincere.

He would be dead if not for M'Baku.

"I owed you a great debt. A life for a life. Consider it paid," said M'Baku.

"Please allow Tamu and my mother to stay here," asked T'Challa.

"No harm will come to either of them. I give you my word," said M'Baku, thumping his chest once in a solemn oath..

There are no doubts M'Baku wouldn't keep to his word. He always has in the past.

"You know, I could use an army as well," broached T'Challa.

"T'Challa," admonished Tamu, swiftly.

"I bet you could," laughed M'Baku, humorlessly. "But no. I will give no Jabari lives towards your cause."

"It is our cause. It is for all of us," said T'Challa.

Affronted, storming towards T'Challa, lips curled and eyes became flinty with anger, M'Baku said "Us? Us? You are the first king to come here in centuries. And now you speak of 'us'?"

Undaunted, frank, T'Challa said "I cannot speak for past kings. But an enemy sits on the throne right now. We both know the power of vibranium. If Killmonger gains control of it, who do you think he will come for next?"

Moving in a circle to sit on his throne again, unrelenting, M'Baku said "We will not help you."

Trying one more time, T'Challa said "If you help and we come out victorious I promise that you can Tamu can finally be married. No one would stand in your way. You two can be together at long last."

T'Challa looked to Tamu for help, but she avoided his gaze. What he offered she wants more than anything. It's M'Baku's choice to make. Not hers.

"No," said M'Baku.

Conceding, T'Challa said "Very well. We leave soon though for battle. I hope you will reconsider."

T'Challa then turned to leave and join the others.

M'Baku and Tamu are now left alone with so much now hanging over them.

 **Authors Note:**

 **We are getting very close now! Ah! ;D**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Sweetest Night Flower of Wakanda Chapter 26**

Tamu observed from up high with Queen Mother Ramonda as T'Challa, Nakia, Shuri, and Agent Ross took off in the hover jet for the Golden City. She watched them leave with her face blank. Queen Mother Ramonda's was like an open book. Tears are streaming down her face. It's not hard to understand what the woman is going through.

Yesterday Queen Mother Ramonda assumed that she had watched her son perish at the hands of a usurper and now only a handful of hours ago discovered that he was still alive. Now she has to watch two of her three children leave to fight. With him going to confront his foe in combat once more to retake the mantles of Black Panther and King. Not only this, but he has to do so with only three other people to back him up without an army.

Even a buffoon could see that the odds are not in their favor. That it is highly improbable that any of them were going to have a chance of making it out alive.

Tamu is not going to stand for it. Those odds are going to change right now.

After she saw her mother safe in guest quarters Tamu immediately went to find M'Baku.

She located him in her room starring off in the direction the hover jet took off.

Having heard her coming, sharp and firm, without turning around to speak to her, M'Baku stated "I will not be changing my mind, Tamu."

Well that was fast. That doesn't mean Tamu was going to give up just like that.

Placing herself in direct view of M'Baku so he couldn't turn away, Tamu said "I let my fear of what might be stop me from going with them. I want to rectify that mistake and I cannot do it on my own."

"Tamu, if I lead my army to join T'Challa's cause I will be placing them at risk," said M'Baku.

"They already are," said Tamu. "My Love, T'Challa is right. When Erik is done getting what he wants he will come here for the Jabari. When he does there will be nothing in his way to stop him. The time to act is now."

"Why are you saying this? Doing as you ask will put you in the line of fire," said M'Baku, that hitting a nerve with him.

Softly, Tamu said "I choose to do so because it is right. I cannot let the chance that Erik Killmonger might try to acquire me again get in the way of that."

"It is not our fight," said M'Baku.

"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this new evil will grow. If you have your way now and we do nothing we will hide within the mountains. Live our lives away from the light. And let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, Beloved, when did you allow evil to become stronger than you," said Tamu.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Dun dun dun! The final battle for Wakanda and Tamu is about to begin! Hold onto your sanity everybody, we're going in! Ha! Ha!**

 **I can't believe we're finally here. It seems so surreal at this point. :O**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda Chapter 27**

By the time the Jabari got to the Golden City it was a literal warzone.

Dead Dora Milaje and Border Tribe warriors are laid out everywhere.

The only ones really left standing are Nakia, Okoye, Shuri, and Ayo. All four all surrounded on all sides by warriors from the Border Tribe with W'Kabi leading them. This is a last stand. None of them wouldn't go down fighting.

The Border Tribe are so focused on their opponents that they didn't even realize the true enemy was upon them before it was too late.

Lifting up an alarmed Border Tribe Warrior by the nape of the neck for all to see, Tamu and a bunch of others standing around him, M'Baku roared "Witness the might of the Jabari firsthand!"

M'Baku then tossed the man he held directly into the vibranium shield barrier.

Taking that as their signal Jabari warriors, men and women alike, sprang from where they'd been hiding in the crowd attacking the Border Tribe left and right. With the Jabari team up with Nakia, Okoye, Ayo, and Shuri now the Border Tribe are the ones in serious trouble.

During the confrontation Tamu managed to get T'Challa's location out of Shuri after she noticed he was absent along with Erik.

Tamu was shocked to learn that T'Challa and Erik had plummeted into the depths of the vibranium mines after their elder brother saved her from the latter.

Assured that the others had this part of the fight well in hand Tamu went after the two in hot pursuit.

Tamu would not accept the loss of two brothers let alone one. That's right, she said brother's not brother. On the way here with M'Baku she had a bit of an enlightenment of sorts. Yes, she was horrified and disgusted with what happened when she was a baby and the heinous actions of Erik since this all began. But she can't deny the fact that they are blood.

Tamu has to at least try to set this right somehow. They're family. They shouldn't be fighting like this.

Fortunately luck was on her side this time, but not theirs.

The moment Tamu arrived on scene it was her worse nightmare.

T'Challa and Erik were on the trams that transport the loads of vibranium and they are standing in direct proximity to the vibranium disruptors.

The most distressing part is that Erik was trying to force T'Challa off the track with a dagger to his neck. T'Challa was fighting with all his might, straining to not fall all the while keeping the knife from slicing through his neck.

A few more seconds and either one will most certainly snuff out his life.

"No," screamed Tamu.

This caused both men to snap their heads in her direction. The suddenness of her appearance her provided T'Challa exactly the distraction he needed to gain the upper hand on Erik. This resulted in Erik getting stabbed fatally in the gut with his own dagger much to his shock.

Tamu's hands flew to her lips in surprise and disbelief. The same wide eyed expression appeared on Erik's face as the full impact of what just occurred fully hit. The disrupters had allowed a temporary destabilization in the suits that created a weakness for the weapon to push passed the regular invulnerability.

As Tamu finally reached them Erik had collapsed onto his knees, the dagger lodged deep within. Both looked up at the sound of her feet running their way.

Tamu slowed to a stop a few feet away staring at them.

Breaking the awkward silence, pushing passed the pain, Erik said "What up, Little Sis?"

Step by step Tamu closed the remainder of the distance between them. T'Challa reached out a hand to her. Tamu traced her fingers gently over his palm, but did not stop.

Tamu knelt down to eye level with them. Carefully Tamu touched his side checking. Erik cringed upon contact making her retract instantly.

"You…came back," he said.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tamu stated "I had to."

Erik then chuckled sweeping his gaze over the mines.

At last, he said "You know our pops said Wakanda was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He promised he was gonna show me it one day…show us. You believe that?"

Erik gasped choking up a tiny bit with tears in his eyes at the memory mixed with how difficult it is now to even breath. T'Challa even appeared to be keeping his own under restraint listening to him.

Shaking his head, coughing, Erik scoffed "Kid from Oakland, running around believing in fairy tales."

Tamu can't take this. She aimed a pleading look at T'Challa begging him to do something. From what she gathered in his eyes T'Challa is thinking along the same lines as her. Together they got Erik to his feat against his objections.

Together they managed to get him to the top entrance of the mines at the peak of the mountain.

The sun was setting showing all of Wakanda at its finest hour of the day. This will be the last thing Erik sees as he passes on to N'Jobu or the Ancestors.

"It's beautiful," breathed Erik, softer than he's ever sounded to them.

"It is," agreed Tamu, laying her head on his shoulder. "I've always loved this view."

"Glad at least one of us got to see it a lot," said Erik, exhaling painfully. "It's strange, isn't it? To find you at last only to lose you again,"

"You will never lose me…Brother," said Tamu, kissing his brow.

Reaching at his neck Erik removed the chain from his neck that held the locket.

He tenderly placed it into her palm, saying "Take this. I want you to have it. So you never forget..."

Wrapping her fingers around it, nodding, Tamu promised "I won't. I just wish we had more time."

Feeling merciful and sympathetic towards his cousin after all he's been through, T'Challa offered "Maybe we can still heal you."

"Why," scowled Erik. "So you can just lock me up? Nah. Just bury me in the ocean with my ancestors that jumped from the ships. 'Cause they knew death was better than bondage."

Erik then did something that appalled Tamu. He then tugged on the dagger until it was completely out of him. This one act was too much.

The dagger slipped from Erik's limp fingers as he fell backwards. Tamu caught him in her arms where his upper body is now lying across her legs. This accelerated the process. He has minutes left, but Tamu can provide him with some sort of comfort before he entirely left this world, left her.

Tamu cupped Erik's cheek, stroking the tips of her fingers over his temple as she sang to him in a lament to carry with him to the afterlife.

 _._

 _O, Father dear_

 _I oft times hear you talk of Erin's Isle_

 _Her lofty scene_

 _Her valleys green_

 _Her mountains rude and wild_

 _They say it is a pretty place_

 _Wherein a prince might dwell_

 _So why did you abandon it_

 _The reason to me tell_

 _Brother, you were only a few years old_

 _And feeble was your frame_

 _I could not leave you with your friends_

 _You bore your father's name_

 _I wrapped you in my cota mor_

 _In the dead of night unseen_

 _I heaved a sigh_

 _And said goodbye…_

 _To dear old N'Jadaka_

 _._

Stand corrected. The sunset isn't the last thing Erik saw. It's Tamu. In this one thing alone Erik felt content.

Sad, isn't it?

Tamu sobbed as she felt the last grasp of life Erik had leave him. T'Challa gathered her to him holding Tamu as she cried. He joined her in the devastation and distress. None of this should've happened. T'Chaka should never have left Erik behind all those years ago. That one action led to all of this.

The one consolation the siblings had is that perhaps after all of this Erik can have peace.

We can only hope.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Only one or two more chapters left! Ah! I can scarcely believe it myself! ;D**

 **Also, the song you see here is from the show Victoria in episode Faith, Hope, and Charity with a few alterations to make it fit here. If any of you know the name of this song please let me know. I'd be very grateful. I can't seem to find it anywhere.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Sweetest Night Flower Of Wakanda Epilogue**

The rebellion has been settled and all is right with Wakanda again. Unfortunately while things may be settling down in Wakanda again it still remains to be seen with the royal family.

Many days later following the failed coup T'Challa brought Tamu and Shuri to California. He brought them to a downtown area in Oakland California. Both women were confused until T'Challa explained why they were there standing in front of a condemned apartment building that is supposed to be torn down. He'd chosen to take them here for multiple purposes.

T'Challa fully intends to finally do what his predecessors would not. He will be reaching out to the outside world with the very first Wakanda International Outreach Center spearheaded right here.

There is a special meaning behind the run down apartment building he'd be using as one of the three main structures to make this happen once it was done.

You see this is where T'Chaka killed his brother N'Jobu.

Thanks to this piece of information Tamu at last understood.

The main reason T'Challa insisted she accompany him here is to show her roots, where she really has come from. This is where she was born and raised at the very beginning of her life before Wakanda. On T'Challa's request Agent Ross managed to track down a storage unit where Erik had placed the majority of his belongings. Turns out it was filled with family mementos from the past not including the locket and ring that are now hers. Tamu insisted on taking these back with her with T'Challa backing her up on it. He knew she needs this now. Tamu was very touched and overwhelmed by this caring and compassionate gesture by him. T'Challa wasn't done there. He informed Tamu which apartment her family had stayed in here, told her to go in and see it for herself. Tamu showed a lot of hesitancy, but with the right push from T'Challa she went inside leaving Shuri and him alone as kids played basketball behind them to talk.

Following the notes T'Challa gave her Tamu made her way to the apartment that once belonged to her family, her actual birth family. To prevent any disappointment arising Tamu kept reminding herself that everyone who has previously lived here moved out long before now. So anything that is in there may very well have been taken out long before.

Tamu stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes not aware what's stopping her from entering. Holding the locket and ring now hanging from her neck she finally gathered her courage and pushed open the door, not expecting it to be locked.

What she found on the other side froze Tamu in her tracks. The apartment isn't empty as she'd first imagined.

No, the apartment was fully furnished as if nothing had happened. In fact the moment she stepped inside the scene changed around her. Out the window it appeared as if it was night with the aurora borealis glowing outside in the night sky.

Step by step a wide eyed Tamu walked further into the room. With each one she took Tamu experienced light flashes hat carried different imagines, but all are focused on the exact same thing.

A happy family filled with love, laughter, and so much promise.

And the man, the father, in each and every one of those scenes is present right before her sitting beside a vacant cradle.

N'Jobu.

"My Darling Nikita, you have grown up so strong and beautiful just as I imagined you always would," said N'Jobu, smiling with such love at her.

" _ **Baba,"**_ acknowledged Tamu, tears glistening in her eyes yet not dropping, sitting in front of him beside the cradle.

Filled with an combined mixture of intense shame, grief, sorrow, remorse, and regret, N'Jobu said "When you were a baby all I ever wanted to hear was listen to you call me that for the first time as N'Jadaka did before you. I lost that chance. Instead it was my brother who you called by that name as you grew from a child into a woman. The blame is fully my own and for that I am truly sorry for my foolishness and pride. It cost us everything."

Neither father nor daughter could control their emotions at this point.

Chuckling, N'Jobu said "As I told your brother the sunsets in Wakanda are the most beautiful in the world. Well, now look at what I have done. I should have taken us back there much sooner so I could've watched them with you myself. Instead I lost both of you. Your brother on a quest of pointless revenge and you to a life I always wanted you to have, but never had the opportunity to give."

"You haven't lost me," disagreed Tamu, reassuringly reaching out to gently graze his hand with her own. "I'm right here and I always will be. When my time comes I will take you and Erik to the Ancestors with me. We will be together again there as we were supposed to."

"I pray that is a long way from now," said N'Jobu. "Promise me one thing, Nikita."

"Anything," said Tamu.

"Live your life not as I did in fear and uncertainty of the future. No, take joy in every moment you have with your family. Do not waste a second. For each moment of it is precious," said N'Jobu, with great wisdom and humility.

Two things he seriously lacked while living.

Nodding, shakily, Tamu said "I will, Father."

Leaning forward cupping her cheek in a large hand, kissing her forehead, N'Jobu whispered _**"May the Goddess Bast forever watch over you Nikita."**_

Tamu opened her eyes and everything was gone including him.

The apartment returned to the barren way it was supposed to be the same as all others. Only one thing is still here. The cradle, her cradle.

Tamu lightly traced her fingers over the wood resolved in taking this back to Wakanda with her along with everything else she's recently inherited.

The past is behind Tamu. Now she must look forward, not once looking back.

She is Tamu daughter of both T'Chaka and N'Jobu, sister to the present King and Black Panther of Wakanda, and wife to M'Baku the Lord of the Jabari.

T'Challa upheld his end of the deal.

Tamu and M'Baku were married the day before T'Challa, Shuri, and Tamu had left for Wakanda, uniting at long last. The waiting was over. They are together in security and the love always desired without fear or ridicule. All Tamu has dreamed of.

This section of Tamu's life isn't closing.

No, to the contrary it is only just beginning.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so we have finally reached the end to the start of Tamu's story. And right on the one 1st Anniversary of when it all started. Huh, go figure. Has it truly been that long already? To be honest it all feels surreal in its own way. I can hardly believe it at times. Now this is one in the growing number of story's that have reached their completion in my own personal works. But don't fret. There are so many others I've written for your enjoyment so please do not despair. Peering at one may even give you more of an enjoyment than the first.**


End file.
